intersection
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Dunia memang sudah absen dari pertempuran memereteli nyawa, yang tersisa hanya dan hanya kegelapan manusia yang dapat memunculkan pertempuran kembali; kali ini di tengah dunia teknologi, para polisi, dengan sebuah cerita tentang artefak magis yang terasing.—sci-fi AU.
1. shiganshina

**rating.** T

**genre.** Crime x Hurt/Comfort x Sci-Fi

**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

**summary.** Dunia memang sudah absen dari pertempuran memereteli nyawa, yang tersisa hanya dan hanya kegelapan manusia yang dapat memunculkan pertempuran kembali; kali ini di tengah dunia teknologi, para polisi, dengan sebuah cerita tentang artefak magis yang terasing.—sci-fi AU.

**author notes. **Oke. Multi-chapter dengan setting tanpa titan dan dunia modern. Emm, awalnya ini mau ada titannya tapi, entah kenapa mungkin saya belum ketemu idenya. #plak

**warnings.** Dystopia-themed, konten berat (?), juga—mungkin DLDR?

Baik, selamat menikmati~

x x x

Riak air melebar, daun yang berguguran mengetuk, cahaya matahari menembus masuk ke celah-celah awan yang terus berarak. Langit, tanpa batas, tak ada yang melintas bagai kertas—putih, kosong. Matanya menatap nanar ke arah langit, seakan bertanya mengapa ia ada di sana. Ia baru saja terbangun dari mimpi. Ia baru saja melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Ia terbangun—dari sebuah mimpi buruk yang terlalu manis buatnya.

Badannya utuh berada di atas kasur empuk, ia dapat melihat jemarinya sendiri mencoba menjangkau jendela tempatnya melihat langit. Ia mencoba berdiri namun kekuatan tidak sampai ke seluruh tubuhnya—mungkin belum.

Mendadak pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok suster serba putih dengan surai kecokelatan menatap dirinya dengan kaget bercampur bahagia.

"Akhirnya kau sadar." Suster itu berkata. "Kau berada di rumah sakit."

Dirinya ingin bicara, sayang tidak ada suara yang keluar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan bergerak dulu, rileks saja."

Suster itu menaruh nampan berisi makanan di meja yang sudah disediakan. Menu-nya memang sederhana—bubur, sedikit telur dan buah-buahan. Ia memperhatikan suster itu membuka jendela ruangannya, membiarkan cahaya masuk ke kamarnya beserta angin semilir. Suster itu lalu mengganti bunga yang ada di sebelahnya—dengan sebuah bunga matahari. Ia melirik lagi, membaca jelas _ID card_ milik suster itu.

_Petra Ral._

"Kalau butuh apa-apa, tekan saja tombol di sebelahmu, aku akan segera kemari."

Setelah suster itu pergi, ia mencoba bangkit dari tempatnya tidur. Masih bertanya-tanya. Mencari ke sekelilingnya, ada pintu lain yang menuju ke arah toilet ditangkapnya. Dirinya pun mencoba berdiri, namun terjatuh. Alih-alih menggunakan tembok sebagai sandaran, ia meniti jalan menuju toilet dengan tertatih.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin—kulitnya yang pucat seperti mayat, surai yang berantakan, irisnya yang sedikit memudar warnanya.

_Sudah berapa lama ia terlelap_?

* * *

**intersection**

2013 © _Kuroi-Oneesan_

* * *

**prelude/Shiganshina**

City of Shiganshina, 2084.

Salah satu kota yang terkenal di provinsi Maria, dan sangat disegani dengan keamanan dan stabilitas yang tinggi diantara kota-kota lain di provinsi tersebut. Walau bukan ibukota, popularitasnya bahkan menarik minat dari segi manapun, bahkan mampu menggeser _City of Hermiha,_ kota di provinsi Sina yang terlalu apik dengan bangunan bersejarah nan mewah; atau mungkin _City of Dauper_ yang namanya harum karena hasil bumi dan perekonomian nomor satu dari provinsi Rose.

Kota itu tidak pernah sepi dari kasus pembunuhan, pemerkosaan dan pencurian—segala penghalalan cara untuk mencapai sesuatu, intinya. Begitulah kesibukan di kantor polisi itu, _Shiganshina Police Departement_—cabang lembaga pelaksanaan hukum di seluruh provinsi Maria. Selalu saja ramai, orang silih berganti—entah yang ada keperluan sampai yang hanya tertuduh melakukan sesuatu. Dunia memang tidak pernah terlelap dalam tidur panjang bernama kedamaian—semuanya adalah kepalsuan, kebohongan, ketidakadilan. Bermain kotor adalah cara untuk hidup berkelas di era ini, kemoralan makin bobrok adanya.

"—Mikasa?" wanita yang sedaritadi tengah tenggelam dalam laporannya menengok ke sumber suara, untuk menemukan koleganya tengah membuka pintu ruangannya tanpa ia sadari. "Kau dipanggil oleh Erwin-_buchou_."

"Apa ini soal pencurian _itu_?"

"Entahlah. Ayo cepat."

"Oh—bisa aku menemui Eren sebentar?"

x x x

Kala berselang; Divisi C, bagian penanganan orang-orang hilang.

"Eren, ada laporan autopsi masuk." Jean Kirchstein memberikan sebuah amplop cokelat berukuran sedang pada laki-laki yang tengah sibuk di depan komputernya. "Dan ini juga laporan pemeriksaan sidik jari—semuanya dari Armin."

Eren Jaeger hanya bisa menepuk jidat. "…Bahkan aku belum selesai membersihkan segala tumpukan ini."

"Sudahlah, lembur saja lagi. Hari ke empat." Reiner Braun, orang di sebelah mejanya yang tengah menyeruput kopi, menyeletuk.

"Akhir-akhir ini terlalu banyak kasus—yah, walaupun semuanya nyaris sepele." Jean duduk di sofa dekat mereka. "Misal pembunuhan karena cemburu—yah, itu mutilasi, sih—pencurian uang dengan jumlah sedikit yang berakhir penembakan…"

"Itu semuanya bukan bagian kita saja, Jean." Reiner melemaskan jemarinya. "Kita berbagi dengan Divisi A—divisi sial yang mengurus barang-barang berharga pemerintah."

Kocar-kacir dan obrolan tidak sedap memang sudah biasa di meja kerja mereka. Lembur entah berminggu-minggu hingga berlumut di kantor pun sudah bukan lagi hobi, malah bisa disebut tradisi. Ketiga pria ini bisa saja disebut 'preman' di Divisi C karena kepiawaian mereka yang luar biasa selama dua tahun mereka aktif. Mereka dielu-elukan sebagai pengganti kepemimpinan di kantor itu tidak lama lagi, tapi kenaikan jabatan mereka tampaknya akan makan waktu cukup lama.

Pintu divisi mereka terbuka sedikit, menampilkan sosok wanita dengan syal merah menyala datang. "Eren? Apa kiriman Armin sudah datang?"

"Ah, y-yo, Mikasa." Jean berusaha menyapa dengan _sedikit_ gagap. "Ini, ada di tanganku."

"—Aku bertanya pada Eren."

Sunyi sejenak.

"Oh, kau mencari informasi tentang _Queen's Glass_ yang hilang, Mikasa?" Eren bangkit dari kursinya dan menyambar amplop biru dari tangan Jean yang membatu. "Ini, aku belum periksa, tapi lihat saja dulu—daftar penjahat yang masuk _top list_."

Ada banyak harta karun di dunia ini; salah satunya adalah harta karun milik ratu yang kini memimpin tiga provinsi itu dalam harmoni. _Queen's Glass_, namanya sangat mencerminkan bentuk rupa benda yang dimaksud, adalah sebuah artefak magis warisan sekian ratus tahun lamanya yang berbentuk sebuah cawan kaca tinggi. Kini artefak itu sudah terpecah menjadi tujuh bagian akibat perang antar provinsi tujuh dekade sebelumnya, dan hanya tiga pecahan yang masih bisa terpampang di museum dengan total empat menghilang. Kemajuan teknologi membuat artefak magis seperti itu tak lagi dipandang tinggi, namun kerap kali tangan-tangan jahil mencuri demi sesuap nasi.

Artefak itu memiliki sebutan magis, dan itu bukanlah bualan belaka. Pecahan artefak itu menurut penelitian dapat bersatu dengan manusia dan menjadi senjata—walau sinkronisasinya tidak pernah diperlihatkan atau dipraktikkan—rumor dunia belakang menyebutkan bahwa ketika _Queen's Glass_ terpecah untuk pertama kalinya, pencuri itu mendapat kekuatan untuk meledakkan otak para polisi di sekitarnya; sebuah hal mistis diantara teknologi.

Mikasa segera membuka amplop biru yang dilempar Eren, menelaah seratus nama yang ada di kertas tersebut.

"Darimana Armin dapat daftar itu? Bukannya _database _para kriminal dikunci di provinsi Sina?" pria besar itu bertanya pada Eren.

"Armin punya banyak koneksi—sebagai dokter." Eren mempersingkat. "Penjahat itu yang ditugaskan oleh kepolisian untuk mengendus _serigala kesiangan_ yang mengurus obat-obatan terlarang dan kongsi dagang gelap. Mereka juga kadang kita tugaskan untuk mencari orang hilang."

"Tidak ada." Mikasa menaruh amplop tadi di hadapan Eren. "Mereka tidak ada yang berurusan dengan kelompok pencuri itu—_Red Apostle._"

"Hee~? Bukannya mereka sudah dihabisi oleh _Scouting Legion_?"

"Ya, tapi diantara mereka tidak ada yang memegang _Queen Glass, _Reiner. Erwin-_buchou_ hari ini ingin menemuiku—mungkin ada informasi tentang _Red Apostle_."

Eren menghela napas, "Seperti apa sih, _Queen's Glass_ itu?"

x x x

Siang itu adalah siang yang lumayan terik di Shiganshina, bagi hampir semua orang. Memang, jalanan dan pelosok kota terlihat bersih, seperti tidak ada masalah berarti—namun banyak kasus terjadi setiap harinya tanpa orang sadari. Musim panas baru saja lewat, namun tidak ada perubahan cuaca berarti di kota ini.

"Hei, Annie."

"Hm?"

"Sudah selesai memeriksa mayatnya?"

"Cukup. Aku sudah muak, lagipula."

Annie Leonhardt, wanita muda dengan setelan serba hitam bak menghadiri upacara kematian formal, mengantungi sarung tangannya yang berlumur darah tidak jelas dan keluar dari gang sempit itu bersama Ymir. Baru saja terjadi serangkaian peristiwa tabrak lari di gang tersebut—dengan pelaku diduga geng motor setempat. Korban ditemukan dengan keadaan cukup mengenaskan, dengan kepala terlindas sempurna. Sungguh, mayat yang terlihat lucu.

Manusia egois di dunia ini sudah terlalu banyak, eh?

"Bukannya ini hari liburmu? Maaf sudah memanggilmu karena kami kekurangan orang." Annie berucap lagi seraya bertolak pandang dengan Ymir. "Sedang tidak ada hal aneh di divisi kita, kok."

"Begitu?"

Ymir menelengkan kepalanya, ia menarik ponsel miliknya dari kantung kemejanya dan mulai membuka berita terkini. Jelas terpampang besar dan tebal di _headline_ bahwa _**RED APOSTLE TELAH TAMAT**__._ Ymir menyuruh Annie untuk melihat layar ponselnya seraya mereka berjalan sambil lalu.

"Baguslah, satu sampah sudah pergi dari urusan kita." Annie berujar, ia sedikit menyibakkan surainya yang menutupi manik biru langit tersebut.

_Red Apostle _adalah satu dari tiga geng incaran polisi karena perilaku mereka yang meresahkan masyarakat. Red Apostle sendiri merupakan sebuah organisasi gelap yang memiliki banyak pembunuh handal tanpa suara sebagai anggotanya. Kelompok ini memiliki modus operandi untuk mencuri barang berharga dengan motif yang sepenuhnya samar. Mereka disebutkan telah mengoleksi pecahan _Queen's Glass_ dan akhirnya mereka berhasil ditumpas oleh kadet intelijen dari Shiganshina PD kemarin sore. Setidaknya satu di antara banyak masalah besar sirna, mungkin kesesakan kantor polisi akan kasus akan sedikit mereda karenanya.

"Fuh, jadi mereka membual sudah mengumpulkan dua pecahan? Bahkan tak sedikitpun serpihan ditemukan di tempat mereka." Ymir terkekeh puas. "Kudengar dari Mikasa bahwa tempat persembunyian mereka sudah diperiksa di seluruh kota dan tidak ada apapun."

"Gertakan semata, mungkin? Mereka tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding _Cyan Wolves_ dan _Magentachresta_," komentar Annie. "Kudengar Mina tengah berurusan dengan _Cyan Wolves_ karena dia berhasil mengendus bisnis perdagangan organ mereka."

Walau begitu, kehidupan polisi tidak pernah jauh dari kata damai, singkat kata.

_Red Apostle_ terkenal dengan pembunuh diam-diam mereka; sementara dua regu lagi juga punya keunikan tersendiri. _Cyan Wolves_ adalah regu yang gemar melakukan penjualan organ—lebih tepatnya segala hal yang mementingkan jual beli, entah penjualan senjata, narkotika, bahkan bisa saja mereka menyaru sebagai penjual _hotdog_. Mereka adalah serigala kelaparan dengan tanda jelas di leher mereka, sebuah serigala berwarna biru kehijauan, _cyan_, seperti nama mereka. _Magentachresta_ lebih unik lagi dari mereka bertiga, ia bergerak di _cyber-terrorism_, _hacking system, technology-stealer_ dan beberapa hal yang hanya bisa diendus oleh mereka yang menguasai dunia informasi. Mereka menyebut perilaku mereka sebagai sebuah simfoni yang belum selesai, dan sempat membuat pemerintah gigit jari dengan beberapa informasi rahasia yang dibeberkan dalam bentuk _game online_ berjudul _Symphonic Culture_.

Mereka bertiga tidak pernah menginjak tanah yang lain, juga tidak menolong satu sama lain.

"Aku pulang ya, Annie. Sampai jumpa di kasus tabrak lari lainnya."

Mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan Ymir pun berpisah dengan teman sekubunya dan kembali menuju relung kota yang padat. Kedua tangan di sakunya, sementara matanya memandang kosong keramaian di sekitarnya. Hari ini memang hari liburnya, dan sebenarnya ia gunakan untuk menyelidiki sesuatu seorang diri. Rumor tentang _Queen's Glass_ memiliki kekuatan magis menariknya untuk mengendus _Red Apostle_, naas mereka sudah tamat sebelum dia sempat melangkah masuk. Ada beberapa kasus pembunuhan massal dewasa ini yang tampaknya melibatkan sesuatu yang lebih teknis disbanding _mechanized weapon_ atau _bio-weapon_; contohnya di Trost pernah terjadi korosif tulang manusia di pusat kota—dengan sebuah petunjuk yang sangat tidak lazim, yaitu pembunuh menjentikkan jarinya di sebelah telinga korbannya dan daun telinga korban seketika meleleh, diikuti dengan saluran-saluran pendengaran di dalamnya dan akhirnya mematikan saraf auditorinya dan menjalar hingga seluruh tulang meleleh. Kejadian serupa pernah juga terjadi di _City of_ _Chlorba _dan kebanyakan terintegrasi dengan kasus penjualan narkotika sehingga bisa diusut kalau _Cyan Wolves _adalah dalang dibalik pembunuhan itu.

Memang teknologi sudah menguasai dunia ini, namun tampak hal magis patut diperhitungkan. Sebenarnya kekuatan apa yang dimiliki ketiga kelompok pengacau tersebut? Mereka ingin memecundangi polisi, atau semata membuktikan mereka bukan sampah?

Ia hendak memasang _headset_ di telinganya sebelum ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar lebih dulu sebelum refleksnya. Ymir memutar bola matanya ketika ia membuka _e-mail_ kecil dengan Mike Zakarius sebagai pengirimnya.

_Red Apostle telah muncul di poin 3A Wall Maria._

x x x

"Kau lihat penghuni kamar 309 itu?"

"Pasien itu sadar setelah tiga bulan…" timpal suster lain.

"Kira-kira dia kenapa ya? Pucat sekali, lho."

Hiruk pikuk konter yang dipenuhi suster siang itu sungguh membahana. Mereka memang menggandrungi banyak pasien namun sempat saja mereka menukar cerita dengan sesama kolega. Yang paling utama adalah pasien yang berada di area kerja suster kepala Petra Ral; bahkan namanya saja tidak ada di data pasien. Pasien itu akhirnya sadar setelah tiga bulan lamanya, tidak jelas asal-usulnya dan beberapa isu mengangkat bahwa ia adalah pasien dengan penyakit yang tidak tertolong lagi. Komentar-komentar opini terus bertebangan sebelum akhirnya derap langkah pantoffel mengisi lorong putih itu, membuat mereka diam dengan keberadaan seorang dokter yang tampaknya sudah mendengar pembicaraan dari awal.

"Dokter, sebenarnya siapa pasien itu?"

Petra Ral yang berada di konter suster lantai tersebut bertanya langsung pada sang dokter berpakaian serba putih bersurai pirang yang paling dihormati di rumah sakit itu. Suster-suster lainnya berkumpul dekat dengan Petra, ikut terbawa aroma penasaran yang terlukis jelas di udara. Sementara, sang dokter yang telah ditunggu untuk menjawab hanya terdiam, berkas pasien yang disebut-sebut itu masih di tangannya, utuh.

"Aku menerima tugas ini langsung dari kepala Rumah Sakit, dr. Rivaille," Armin melanjutkan eksposisinya. "Jadi… aku tidak tahu menahu sebabnya dan tidak akan melakukan apa-apa selain menyembunyikan keberadaannya untuk saat ini dari kepolisian juga dunia luar."

Giliran Petra bergidik, "Jangan-jangan…"

"Red Apostle—belum lenyap, sayangnya, berita itu murni _hoax_." Dokter itu menelan ludah, "Kau lihat jelas tato merah yang melintang di punggungnya, kan? Yah, walau agak samar."

Jawaban itu makin memberatkan sunyi. Beberapa suster mulai berpandangan, ada juga yang mulai bubar karena terpanggil oleh _nurse button_.

"dr. Armin… bukankah seharusnya kriminal tidak berada di sini? Mereka biasanya langsung dikirim ke—_Hanging Prison, _kan?"

[**TBC.**]

* * *

**Endnotes. **Halo~ saya ada mood aja mau nulis tentang Crime dan—mungkin ini salah satu fanfic saya yang panjang per chapter, tengah berusaha membuat chapter panjang. Kenapa _Queen's Glass_? Saya kebawa cerita tentang Nursery Rhyme dan Alice in Wonderland. Biar nantinya ada _Queen's Glass Game—_ah oke, mungkin untuk chapter berikutnya aja ya? Ehehe.

Terima kasih telah membaca, dan stay tuned! Kalo perlu ada kritik dan saran, silahkan~


	2. red riding hood

**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime  
**warnings.** Dystopia-themed, konten berat (?), juga—mungkin DLDR?

.

.

.

**eins/red riding hood**

Poin 3A. Percabangan antara Kota Shiganshina dan Kota Calanes.

Koordinat yang ditunjukkan oleh Mike Zakarius membawa Ymir menuju ke pelataran sepi di luar kota Shiganshina, sebuah kota subur lagi gersang dalam lingkup provinsi Maria. Areal itu pernah dikenal sebagai tempat persembunyian _Red Apostle_ sebelum akhirnya rumah sakit dan terminal transit didirikan di tempat itu. Toh, masih belum jelas bahwa pengaruh _Red Apostle_ di sana sudah hilang atau bahkan lebih kuat. Shiganshina merupakan kota terbesar di provinsi Maria dan bertindak sebagai ibukota provinsi sekaligus potensi sebagai sarang antara tiga organisasi nakal tersebut karena letaknya yang jauh dari provinsi Sina yang merupakan pusat keseluruhan.

Ymir menapaki jalan sambil terus melihat ke arah depan, matanya tidak absen melirik kanan dan kiri sekitar gang-gang kecil serta rumah-rumah kosong, merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi dirinya akan mencium bau busuk sang organisasi merah. Dirinya perlahan melewati pasar yang disesaki orang sore itu untuk akhirnya sampai di sebuah taman luas yang disesaki pohon dengan air mancur raksasa menghias mediannya. Taman itu sepi, tampak seperti dikosongkan setelah ada yang mengirim pengaduan seputar _Red Apostle_ ke Divisi D—divisi keamanan umum.

Tidak ada banyak orang—hanya beberapa orang dengan ornamen naga merah terpampang di punggung mereka tengah duduk melingkar di taman tersebut.

"Hah_, Red Apostle_?" Ymir mendengus, suaranya dengan sengaja sedikit dibesarkan dan ditinggikan. "Rasanya mereka ini yang palsu, Mike."

Sekelompok orang yang tadinya bergerumul sendiri menatap Ymir dengan sorot amarah, sayang dari perspektif si polisi jangkung itu mereka tak lebih dari capung di sarang laba-laba. Ymir tahu betul seperti apa _Red Apostle_ yang dielu-elukan dunia kegelapan—bukan hanya dengan naga sebagai hiasan belakang mereka, mereka juga tidak akan muncul di keramaian dengan wajah hina macam itu—mereka hanya seperti pengikut sesat yang menyandang nama terlalu tinggi dan meniru persis.

"Kalian palsu, kan?" Ymir masih terus mengoceh. "Sebut saja, nanti aku akan masukkan kalian dalam deretan kasus berlabel pengacau keamanan dibanding musuh pemerintah."

Tak ada sapaan lagi melainkan pukulan, namun kepalan tangan yang dilayangkan ke arah wajahnya dapat dihindarinya dengan mudah. Ymir menunduk dan memberikan sikutan ke arah perut sebagai balasan keramahan. Menjatuhkan satu orang pendahulu mereka, lalu dilanjutkan dengan menarik orang kedua dan dengan ringannya melempar badannya ke arah air mancur, menggelindingkan beberapa orang lain dalam prosesnya. Beberapa dari mereka membawa stik kayu atau besi, namun itu juga dengan mudah dianggurkan sosoknya; ia cukup menunduk ketika mereka mengarahkan ke lehernya, lalu menendang mereka di sisi perut bak _striker_ menyambut bola tinggi, mereka yang datang dari arah bawah dilawannya dengan tinjuan tepat di muka.

Lima menit, enam menit, tujuh menit.—Dan tidak ada yang tersisa.

"Hei, Annie, suruh anak buahmu kemari untuk membereskan sampah yang menyebut diri mereka _Red Apostle_!" Ymir memekik di ujung teleponnya setelah pembersihannya selesai, raut wajahnya tampak puas. "Cukup sudah humor di hari liburku."

Tak dirasa saat ia terkekeh puas, ada pasang mata memperhatikannya dari ujung taman. Ymir bahkan tidak menyadari ada manusia selain dia dan sampah-sampah barusan di taman itu, sungguh. Orang itu dengan santainya duduk di sana, dengan tatapan kosong seperti tak bernyawa melihat pembersihan Ymir—sang polisi tidak melihat jelas ekspresi yang dibuat orang tersebut karena dirinya tertutup oleh tundung merah, tundung merah darah persis dengan plagiat semenit lalu. Tawa sang polisi pun terhenti melihat fenomena tersebut.

"—Ah." Ymir berdehem, membersihkan suara dari tenggorokannya setelah tertawa lepas. "Ternyata masih tersisa satu?"

Walau Ymir sendiri belum tahu itu manusia atau bukan; sosoknya terlalu tenang tanpa jeda, bahkan tak terdeteksi tetapi tidak dibuat-buat, seakan sudah menyatu dengan keheningan. Polisi itupun tak luput dari penasaran, masih dengan sedikit euforia karena kemenangannya barusan, ia pun mendekat.

—sayang sosok itu sesegera mungkin menghilang sebelum tangannya dapat menjangkau.

Kedua manik hitam itu tak kuasa terbelalak, bahkan membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah dan nyaris menginjak bangkai manusia yang baru dikreasikannya. Menelan ludah, Ymir mengambil selayang pandang ke sisi buta dirinya sendiri dan mencoba mencari sosok itu.

_Siapa gerangan? Manusia? Hantu? Siluman? Monster?_

"Aku berterimakasih kau sudah dengan baiknya membersihkan nama baik organisasiku, Nona Polisi."

Nafasnya tercekat ketika merasakan ada manusia berdiri tepat di belakangnya, tepat dibalik punggungnya. Bahunya menegang, bahkan sampai mulutnya terkunci. Ternyata sosok itu tak kunjung pergi; ternyata ia melihat adegan aksi barusan dengan sempurna sebagai penonton yang tidak membayar. Ketika perlahan syaraf motoriknya tergerak untuk membalikkan badan, sosok itu sudah tidak ada di sana, menghilang lagi.

Ymir merasakan telinganya dipenuhi suara berdering.

'…_Nama organisasiku.'_

Kini dirinya terhenyak dalam gerak.

_Red Apostle_ belumlah **mati**.

Dan itulah yang membuat kakinya yang mati rasa berlari mengejar.

x x x

"Masuk."

Suara beratnya mempersilahkan pintu ruangan megahnya untuk terbuka lebar, menampakkan sosok sahabat lamanya yang biasa mengukir prestasi di jalanan. Alisnya sedikit menyatu, bertanya perihal apa yang membawa sahabatnya itu datang kemari untuk menemuinya. Lorong menuju ruangan kepala rumah sakit itu selalu sepi dan dingin, sesuai pembawaannya. Staf rumah sakit terkadang enggan menemui sang kepala sebelum ada keperluan benar-benar mendesak. Biasanya hanya segelintir orang yang dengan kepala terangkat mengetuk pintu dan dipersilahkan masuk.

"dr. Rivaille, selamat siang."

"Erwin?"

Rivaille yang sedaritadi duduk memunggungi meja besarnya kini menghadap setelah melihat refleksi kaca besar ruangan kerjanya itu. Sosok tegap dengan seragam serba hitam membuatnya tidak bisa diam. Rivaille menyibakkan pakaian serba putihnya sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan berada sejajar dengan Erwin Smith—sang kepala Divisi A di Shiganshina PD. Seperti biasa, tatapannya tidak goyah, tegar lagi nanar—banyak cerita tergores di iris yang kini membuat sang dokter bedah menangkap bayangannya sendiri.

"Aku datang untuk memberitahukan seputar kerja sama kita—soal _Queen's Glass_."

Raut wajah Rivaille sedikit melunak.

"Kau sengaja, eh, Erwin? Menyuruh rumah sakit_ku_ untuk tempat penelitian itu?"

"Tak ada sebuah kebetulan yang skeptis, Rivaille."

Argumen logis serasa mengejek keberadaannya kini mendiamkannya untuk membalas. Erwin telah berkomunikasi dengannya beberapa kali untuk menjadikan Rumah Sakit Calanes sebagai tempat penelitian _Queen's Glass_ di bawah suruhan Shiganshina PD. Rivaille sendiri menolak, ia tidak mau tahu-menahu urusan pemerintah atau campur tangan ke dunia antara gelap dan terang, namun kalimat persuasif Erwin membuatnya bimbang.

(_Seakan dosa lamanya telah terbuka lebar_.)

Yang mengetahui cetak biru akan hal ini hanya empat orang; dirinya, Erwin sendiri, ketua tim forensik dan Armin Arlert—dokter yang tengah menangani pasien yang diduga merupakan salah satu yang tanpa sengaja terimplan pecahan _Queen's Glass_. Tidak ada bukti jelas, namun Rivaille pernah mengoperasi pasien tersebut saat itu dan hasilnya—

"Pecahannya _ada_ di pasien itu, kan?"

"Aku belum bisa memberikan detailnya padamu. Kudengar akhirnya pasien itu terbangun setelah tidur panjang tiga bulannya."

Erwin memejamkan matanya, "Aku percaya kau akan memulihkan namamu, Rivaille."

Masing-masing dapat merasakan intensitas perhatiannya pada suatu hal saat itu. Kesunyian antara polisi dan dokter itu terputus oleh suara ponsel dokter yang berbunyi nyaring. Ingin rasanya terus mencibir posisi sang kepala divisi itu namun waktunya menjawab telepon. Maniknya melihat nama yang tertera di sana, _Armin Arlert_—tampak ada suatu noda dalam kertas.

"Ya, Rivaille disini."

(Tidak disangka, intuisi sang dokter tidaklah keliru.)

x x x

Sang polisi belum juga berhenti berlari. Dirinya masih melangkah seraya menanti keberadaan yang ia cari. Namun jengkal demi jengkal tak juga mendekatkan dirinya kepada sosok yang ia pikirkan. Ia jelas tak bisa menafikkan seberapa jauh atau sedekat apakah sosok itu dalam keramaian—sosok itu sudah membuatnya malu, ia tidak menyangka bahwa serendah itu pertahanan yang dimilikinya sebagai seorang polisi. Ia tidak memerdulikan apapun dan terus melangkah dan mencari. Pada akhirnya, langkahnya terhenti kembali ke pasar yang sama, di dalam keramaian yang sama; dirinya seakan mencari semut yang mungkin sudah mati ia injak. Berusaha mengambil nafas, ia mengambil diri untuk duduk di pelataran café kecil di pasar tradisional itu seraya mengingat kembali.

_Red Apostle, Apostle of Red_—Organisasi merah.—Naga merah menyala. Pembuat kekacauan yang sudah membuatnya menjadi pemburu. Organisasi yang pernah membuat dirinya terlibat dalam kejahatan bengis dan berakhir dengan tanpa suara maupun desiran ampun. Mereka memiliki tato naga merah. Mereka bergerak dalam bidang mencabut nyawa—entah bayaran atau tidak. Mereka mengirim pembunuh dari mana saja, entah dari dasar samudera hingga belantara hutan tak berujung. Dirinya adalah korban; kini ia ada dalam posisi mendendam.

Ponselnya berdering tak lama, kali ini ada telepon masuk dari Mikasa Ackerman.

"Ada apa, Mikasa?"

Mikasa mulai menjelaskan. _"Aku sedang menangani laporan pencurian di selatan Calanes, dan menurut Divisi D orang-orang yang dilaporkanmu 'meniru-Red-Apostle' di taman kota itu yang melakukan kedua kejadian di Calanes ini."_

Ymir tidak berusaha menjeda Mikasa.

"_Tidak ada yang bisa mengira itu Red Apostle atau bukan—kurasa sih ini kelakuan Cyan Wolves.—bagaimana menurutmu, Ymir? Red Apostle sudah benar-benar mati, kan?"_

Kalimat itu membuatnya kosong jawaban.

Ymir pun menutup panggilan dan mencuri pandang ke haluan pasar, banyak sekali orang-orang awam tengah bertransaksi, menggiati kegiatan ekonomi tidak kenal lelah. Kehidupan normal; beginilah pandangan Ymir, namun setelah dirinya memasuki dunia antara hitam dan putih, tidak ada lagi yang normal di matanya. Divisi A tempatnya mengakrabi kerjaannya sungguh tempat yang sangat cocok untuknya sebagai pengamat _Red Apostle_ yang kerjaannya kerap mencuri dan membunuh orang-orang penting. Bila ia dibebastugaskan, ia selalu diambil untuk melakukan pembersihan selayaknya apa yang Annie Leonhardt dan Mikasa Ackerman lakukan.

Seorang _waiter_ café tersebut mendadak datang kepadanya dengan catatan di tangannya. "Anda tidak ingin memesan minuman?"

"Ah, tidak..." Ymir menggeleng pasti, masih larut di pikirannya.

Pelayan itu mengangguk sekali, "Atau mungkin nona di sebelah anda?"

Ymir merasa dalam sedetik degup jantungnya terhenti.

"Ah, mungkin _milk tea_ saja."

Sosok di depan Ymir adalah nyata, sosok yang diselubungi tundung merah yang menutupi seluruh wajah dan ekspresi itu adalah nyata. Sosok itu kemudian menatap sang polisi dengan tatapan rileks. Bahkan pelayan café itu jauh lebih tajam dari dirinya, dalam menilai pelanggan. Yang bisa Ymir lihat hanya utas senyumnya.

"Selamat siang, Nona Polisi." tutur katanya lembut. "Tenang saja; aku disini tidak untuk mengusikmu."

Alis Ymir tak kuasa naik.

"—Kau yang di taman tadi?" Ymir merapalkan fenomena kemunculan wanita boneka itu di taman tadi, jelas adanya keberadaan wanita itu terlalu tenang dan tidak terasa. Seperti air—mengalir namun tidak menimbulkan banyak suara dalam alirannya kecuali bertumbukkan dengan suatu benda. "Sedang apa kau di sana, sekedar jalan-jalan?"

"Hmm, bisa jadi?" nadanya apik nan misterius, membawa Ymir dalam. "Aku sungguh berterimakasih karena aku tidak perlu repot-repot karena ada kau di sana, Nona Polisi."

_Repot?_

"Kata-katamu saat itu—apa yang kau maksud dengan organisasi_mu_?"

Wanita itu mengeluarkan tawa renyah, perilakunya layak nona-nona muda yang tengah berada di pesta dansa. Padahal, jelas dia sedang bercengkerama dengan polisi di sana—yah, walau polisi sedang libur. "Apalagi kalau bukan _Red Apostle,_ Nona Polisi?"

Terdapat jeda sejenak, ketika sang pelayan kembali dan menaruh teh susu pesanannya yang mengebul pelan karena hangat.

"Ada apa, Nona Polisi, tercengang? Atau mungkin terkesima?"

Ingin rasanya Ymir tertawa.

"Kau bohong, kan? Aku tidak ingin percaya sosok lemah sepertimu itu anggota organisasi rasis seperti mereka."

Menyesap minumannya, nona itu masih tetap pada senyumnya. Ekspresinya terjaga lembut, tanpa jeda. Bahkan ejekan Ymir samasekali tidak menusuk karismanya.

"Kau mungkin menganggapku gila, Nona Polisi. Sayang kebenaran selalu lebih pahit dari _milk tea_ yang kuminum ini." wanita itu lagi-lagi terkekeh, membuatnya sedikit kesal. Ymir ingin mengusirnya dan melabelnya sebagai orang gila. "Oh, dan tarik kata-katamu; aku bisa membunuhmu lebih cepat dari kecepatan aliran pembuluh balikmu."

Ymir menarik nafas panjang, merasa kalah—namun masih teguh atas ketidakpercayaan dengan kata-kata semanis madu barusan. Wanita itu terdengar tidak berbohong dari testimoninya, ataupun gila karena perilakunya yang karismatik. Apakah sosok itu kebohongan? Atau malah kebohongan telah bermanifestasi dan bermain dengan intuisinya?

Masih hendak ingin beradu argumen untuk menjatuhkan, sebuah bunyi ledakan besar menghempas—bahkan membuat pasar itu lebur bersamanya.

(Ymir tidak menyangka ia harus menelan pasir di hari liburnya.)

Entah pengalaman atau dewi fortuna yang menyelamatkan sang polisi dari reruntuhan kasar bangunan tempatnya bernaung tersebut, dirinya masih bisa berjalan hanya dengan goresan-goresan kecil di tubuhnya. Ymir berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk badannya beberapa kali, membersihkan debu dan kotoran. Dapat ia simpulkan sekelilingnya sunyi; sepertinya barusan bom bunuh diri.

"Mikasa? Pasar Calanes sekarang sudah jadi abu, lho._"_ Ymir membuat panggilan. "Sepertinya tebakanmu benar, _Cyan Wolves _yang tengah menghidupkan arwah penasaran _Red Apostle_—keahlian mereka selalu saja mengaum keras lalu kabur."

Lagi-lagi, ia harus kehilangan sosok itu—sosok yang dengan bangganya mengaku bahwa dirinya bersama _Red Apostle_. Kali ini roda keberuntungan berada di pihaknya, karena terdapat bercak darah tidak jauh di tempatnya.

_Wanita itu tidak akan jauh-jauh dari hidungnya sekarang_. Berharap saja dia belum jadi bangkai.

Ymir tidak pernah menyesali membawa perlengkapan lengkapnya walaupun ia tidak dalam masa kerja, sebuah pistol, peredam suara, juga tiga buah cadangan peluru. Kini perburuan nyatanya dimulai dengan target si wanita bertundung merah, jejaknya sudah jelas dan dapat ditelusuri. Ymir tapi harus berhati-hati karena di sana juga ada sampah milik _Cyan Wolves_ yang berpura-pura sebagai _Red Apostle_. Sebagian besar kota itu sudah bertransformasi menjadi debu, tetap saja wahana itu sarana pertarungan sekarang.

"_GYAAAAA!"_

"_AAAAGH!"_

Ymir menangkap suara-suara itu, suara tertahan yang merupakan akhir hidup seseorang. Dirinya pun maju dari lorong ke lorong, mencari sang wanita sekaligus buruan lain untuk dibunuh—

Ia mulai menemukan kompilasi mayat tidak jauh dari tempatnya berkamuflase, ia tidak memeriksa mayatnya namun semakin ia berpindah, makin banyak orang yang tertumpuk di sana menunggu dilalati karena membusuk. Cara membunuhnya pun tidak lazim, tulang tenggorokannya keluar dan terpisah dari lehernya. Ymir tidak mengurungkan niat walau bau amis mulai mengganggu penciumannya.

Langkahnya kembali bermuara di pasar yang porak-poranda, yang apinya masih membuat asap hitam membumbung ke langit akibat ledakan bom barusan. Ymir tak langsung menampakkan diri ke jalanan dan merapat di lorong, mencoba mendengar apabila ada suara-suara di sana.

Ada orang. Ada banyak. Bisa jadi lima belas.

Empat belas, tidak, sepuluh?

"Permisi, Nona Polisi, tapi dia adalah urusanku." Ymir mendengar suara familiar di belakangnya. "Aku tahu kau ingin sekali menangkapku tapi biarkan aku meluruskan ini semua."

Ymir tertinggal dalam lorong, agak menganga. Wanita itu melangkah keluar dengan gagahnya, sebilah pedang tipis nan kecil penuh darah ada di tangan kanannya. Angin menyibak sempurna jubah merahnya, menampilkan sosok utuhnya. Wanita itu sungguh kecil, berbanding terbalik dengan besarnya karisma yang ia miliki, kulitnya putih pucat bak porselen, sementara surainya yang pirang menyala tertimpa sinar matahari membuatnya terlihat mirip boneka. Senyum yang ditampilkannya tadi di pertunjukannya dengan Ymir kini terganti dengan tatapan serius.

"Aku tahu kau ada disana—wahai wakil komandan _Cyan Wolves_." suaranya menentang, sangat lantang. "Tidakkah cukup kau membunuh semua orang yang kau hipnotis untuk membuat auman-auman palsu dengan kekuatan _Queen's Glass_-mu? Kau sudah menodai _Red Apostle_."

Debu-debu di udara sedikit terdispersi karena datangnya angin, mempersilahkan pasang mata melihat ada pesta peruraian tulang tenggorokan dari sangkar leher belasan orang oleh seorang wanita dengan surai perak.

"Wah, wah. Ternyata peluru merah masih ada?" wanita itu menyudahi pestanya untuk menatap sosok kecil yang menantangnya. "Jadi—kaukah si manis yang sering disebut Ketua Pixis? _Assassin _tingkat empat, salah satu senjata terkuat _Red Apostle_?"

Telinga Ymir mulai panas dengan pembicaraan itu. Banyak informasi yang dapat ia ambil, malah terlalu banyak. Ymir kerap kali melihat foto wanita berambut perak itu di _top wanted list_ Divisi A, Rico Brzenska—wanita yang hidup di atas dunia peredaran perdagangan organ _Cyan Wolves_. Satu hal lagi yang membuat matanya sedikit terbakar adalah kenyataan bahwa si tundung merah itu tidak berbohong, bahkan lebih menohoknya lagi; ia adalah pembunuh tingkat empat, mereka yang diisukan sudah banyak merenggang nyawa orang-orang penting di pemerintahan dengan cara-cara luar biasa dan hanya menggunakan sebilah pedang tipis.

"Kau ingin membunuhku karena aku mencoreng nama kalian? Memangnya kau bisa apa? Aku punya kekuatan _Queen's Glass_ seperti yang kau lihat."

_Kekuatan Queen's Glass itu—nyata._ Kesimpulan yang bisa ia tarik sekarang.

"Ayo lihat—seberapa cepat kau memisahkan urat nadi di leherku atau aku yang akan memisahkan tulang-tulang dari lehermu, nona _assassin_."

x x x

"Jadi, _Cyan Wolves _yang membuat huru-hara di Calanes, eh, Eren?"

Jean Kirchstein mengambil entah lusin kopi ke berapa untuk mereka berempat. Mikasa yang melontarkan informasi baru saja membuat kantor menghangat seketika. Eren ditugasi untuk mengirim _sniper_ oleh Mikasa ke _City of Calanes_. Dari sinopsis sang wanita Divisi A itu, terduga dari orang-orang yang mengaku _Red Apostle_ ini adalah anggota rendahan _Cyan Wolves_ dan belum diketahui motifnya. Terduga para serigala itu karena timbulnya kongsi dagang kokain di pelataran taman kota—sesuai endusan Divisi D—dan karena keruntuhan _Red Apostle,_ mereka memanfaatkannya untuk menghapus bau mereka dari kota tersebut. Sejauh ini baru tiga kasus di kota yang sama dan di jam yang sedikit berbeda, satu, perkumpulan mereka yang meresahkan di taman kota; dua, perampokan dengan metode seperti _Red Apostle_; dan ketiga adalah bom bunuh diri di pasar kota.

"Dasar serigala, cari perhatian saja mentang-mentang satu pilar mulai tidak ada." Eren mendengus. "Oi, Jean, kau tidak punya seorang _sniper_ yang sedang nganggur, apa?"

"Ada kok." Jean membuat tanda isyarat. "_Dia_."

"Oh. Ya sudah, kirim saja."

"Serius?" Jean hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Dia tanpa ampun, lho?"

Pembicaraan mereka diselak oleh Reiner, "Ngomong-ngomong, ini ada _fax_ dari Armin—laporan orang hilang. Aku sudah membuka dan membacanya, coba kalian berdua telaah lagi."

Reiner melempar berkas Armin di atas meja di tengah-tengah mereka, mengesampingkan kopi hitam yang sudah membuatnya mual. Di sana ada sebuah foto yang disatukan dengan secarik kertas:

_Name: _

_**Christa Renz**_

_Age: _

_**unknown**_

_Affiliates: _

_**unknown**_

_Description: _

_**Terakhir terlihat menggunakan jubah dengan tundung merah di Rumah Sakit Calanes.**_

"Seperti wanita kaya… apa dia diculik?" Bertholdt mengukur dari penampilan yang diperlihatkan dalam foto.

"Tidak, Armin bilang di _fax_-nya kalau dia kabur dari rumah sakit—aneh, kan?"

* * *

[**TBC.**]

* * *

**Endnotes. **Saya berusaha untuk membuat charanya IC—mungkin gagal. Oh ya, doakan saja ratingnya nggak naik, saya nggak terlalu bisa deskripsi gore lagipula.

Baik, sekian kata—ada kritik san saran? Terima kasih sudah membaca!


	3. blood-red cape

**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime  
**warning(s). **Gore, konten berat dan dystopia-themed dengan sci-fi tanpa basis jelas.

* * *

**#SYMPHONIC CULTURE ADMIN-BOX#**

_*2 people are on the chat.*_

_*KOROSU entered the chat.*_

[korosu] "Bossu, bossu! Apa bossu disini?"

[bossu] "Hn? Ribut-ribut apa ini?"

[tsubasa] "Wah wah, ada apa lagi koro-chan? Server kita dirusak polisi lagi, kah?"

[korosu] "Di Calanes si serigala dan si merah bertarung, bossu!"

[korosu] "Ada yang memberitahuku dan bahkan dengan baik hatinya mengizinkanku untuk menggunakan _surveillance camera_!"

[korosu] "Kalian berdua mau lihat?"

[bossu] "Bukannya _Apostle_ sudah tamat? Berikan link-nya."

[korosu] "Sudah ku-_share_ ke _server_ _Magentachresta, _bossu! o/"

_*notification of new link uploaded.*_

_*authentication confirmed.*_

[tsubasa] "Oya, ada Rico Brzenska di sana? Serigala itu nekat juga menampilkan pemilik _Queen's Glass _mereka?"

[bossu] "Tidak masalah, tsubasa. Toh kita sudah tahu mereka. Cuma aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Pixis."

[tsubasa] "Gadis kecil di sana aku belum pernah lihat di _Red Apostle_… jangan-jangan hanya orang awam?"

[bossu] "Dia itu _Assassin _level 4, dia kuat. Tapi Rico kan menguasai—wilayah II dan VIII kalau tidak salah."

_*TSUBASA sent a picture.*_

[tsubasa] "Jadi kita bagaimana, bossu? Apa kita harus ikut memunculkan diri ke permukaan?"

[tsubasa] "Bukannya kita baru dapat _itu_? Pecahan ketiga?"

[bossu] "…"

_*BOSSU left the chat.*_

x x x

**{zwei/blood-red cape}**

Ymir, masih dengan pistol siaga di tangan, terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik pembicaraan kedua musuh di teritori itu. Terlihat diantara mereka berdua, tak ada satupun yang mengalah lagi menyembunyikan aura membunuh masing-masing. Sementara semakin lama tempat itu sunyi, hanya mereka berdua yang berseteru di sana, api yang tidak padam dan asap cukup tebal terus membumbung tinggi. Pasti areal sekitar itu dikarantina oleh polisi; sengaja, karena terdapat dua orang berbahaya di sana. Ymir sendiri keheranan, bila benar Rico Brzenska ini telah menghipnotis orang, kemana gerangan orang-orang sisanya? Apa sudah habis ia bunuhi?

"_Ymir, Ymir! Terima transmisiku dong!"_

Ternyata, ada orang keempat—dan itu adalah _sniper _milik kepolisian yang datang tidak pernah telat. Ymir agak sangsi dengan suara yang ia dengar, akan tetapi.

"—Sasha? Apa tidak ada orang lain lagi di kepolisian jadi mereka mengirimmu?"

Sasha Braus; seorang _sniper_ andalan Divisi B karena banyak hal. Memang kadang penempatannya ceroboh, namun ia bisa membunuh bukan hanya dengan laras panjang semata. Sasha terampil menggunakan senjata kuno seperti busur—yang biasanya ia kombinasikan dengan panah racun, panah api atau kadang panah berselubung nuklir. Perilakunya kadang terlalu formal dan obsesinya terhadap makanan susah ditahan. Dia selalu saja membawa senapan dibarengi dengan panah dan busur metalik di punggungnya.

"_Ahaha, anda seperti biasa kejam sekali… saya sudah membunuh empat puluh orang gila selain kalian bertiga lho…"_

Ymir mendecak, ada empat puluh orang tadi? Jadi ada berapa estimasi total orang yang sudah dijadikan Rico sebagai pionnya?

"Benar sudah tidak ada orang di sekitar kita?"

"_100% sempurna._"

Ymir kembali menguping ke pembicaraan awal dan memberi kode agar Sasha bersiaga antara dua anggota geng tersebut. Mereka masih meracau soal harga diri kelompok, lagi dan lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut merasakan kekuatanku, Nona _Assassin_?"

Tanpa dinyana, tempat itu mulai berbalik menjadi sasana perang. Rico-lah yang lebih dulu maju, dengan bangga menggunakan dua bilah pisau. Sementara sang anggota merah hanya menggunakan pedang tipisnya untuk mempertahankan diri. Awalnya dengan mudah ia berkilah dengan arahan pisau yang membentuk pola kiri-kanan, namun perlahan pisau it uterus mengarah ke arah jantungnya—atau lebih menyiksa lagi, luka gores yang ada di perutnya. Setelah memukulnya mundur cukup jauh dari tempat awal, sang pembunuh melompat ke atas; memutar seratus delapan puluh derajat di udara dan mencoba untuk mengincar punggung dan leher Rico. Ia lalu mengunci Rico dan menempatkan pedang tipisnya itu di tengah-tengah leher sang serigala. Rico sendiri menanggapi pasif dari lensa kacamatanya, membiarkan bilah pedang itu sedikit menggores lehernya dan membuat sang pembunuh lebih dekat dari urat nadinya.

"Hee? Jadi segini, ya?" ucap sang wanita serigala, nadanya sungguh merendahkan. Tapi sang pembunuh tidak terprovokasi. "Bagaimana kalau aku—sedikit mengambil kebebasanmu?"

Rico membiarkan pedang itu meranggas lehernya sedalam setengah senti, menimbulkan keluarnya darah segar di sana dan membuat nafasnya tercekat. Tetapi tangan kanan dan kirinya menjangkau telinga si pembunuh, mengusapnya pelan.

"U-UWAAAAAAAAA!"

Mata Ymir terbelalak, perlahan dari telinga si pembunuh keluar darah, dari keduanya. Ketika dia jatuh ke lututnya, Rico dengan mudah menendang kepala sang pembunuh, membuatnya mencium tanah dan kemudian ia menginjaknya berkali-kali dengan santai.

"Tenang, aku tidak mengambil pendengaranmu, kok; kau tahu saraf VIII otakmu? Pengatur keseimbangan? Aku _mengambilnya_ untuk sementara waktu."

Penjelasannya lalu diproses sambil ia mengambil surai pirang sang pembunuh, memeriksa wajahnya yang kini berlumur tanah bercampur darahnya sendiri.

"Kau serius sekali ingin membuktikan dirimu benar, eh, _assassin_ merah? Namun kau harus mati terlebih dahulu sebelum dendam teman-temanmu ke _Cyan Wolves _terbalas."

Kini keadaan berbalik; luka membujur di leher Rico sama sekali tidak ada bandingannya dengan apa yang didapat si pembunuh; kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga tidak dapat berdiri sekalipun melihat dan mendengar jelas. Rico mengambil leher sang pembunuh, menekan cincin tenggorokannya; membuatnya menjerit tanpa suara.

_DOR_

"_H-hei, Ymir! Anda mau ap—"_

Timah panas itu hanya melewati jemari Rico dan leher si pembunuh, membuat sang serigala kehilangan beberapa jemarinya dalam proses. Rico mendelik tajam untuk melihat bahwa peluru itu berasal dari seorang yang menunjukkan _badge_ polisinya. Tertera di sana jelas, nama pangkalan, nama divisi serta namanya beserta foto.

"Shiganshina PD; Rico Brzenska, kau ditangkap karena dituduh melakukan pembunuhan massal."

Rico menaikkan kacamatanya menghadapi eksepsi sang polisi yang ia anggap kesiangan—atau mungkin sudah menjadi penonton gratis sedari tadi. Wanita itu hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, membiarkan darah yang mengalir di jemarinya ikut terciprat ke dinding dan tanah terdekat. Tidak lagi memerdulikan sang pembunuh yang sudah tidak berdaya dengan sistem keseimbangannya yang sudah dicederai karena menemukan mainan baru.

"Polisi?" Rico berkomentar seraya berkacak pinggang. "Dan bagaimana; apa kau ingin ikut dengan nona ini merasakan tanah yang lezat; tempat manusia akan kembali?"

Tidak membalas, Ymir lalu menduduk dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari dan menendang tangan Rico yang memegang pisau. Dilanjutkan dengan menangkis kaki kanan dan membuatnya terjatuh lalu mengayunkan moncong pistolnya ke haribaan tanah, menahan sang serigala dengan kaki di atas leher yang baru dilukai barusan. Tinggi Ymir memang menjadi modal utama kuasanya dengan sang serigala; namun belum jelas si serigala ini akan menelan balik atau tidak.

"Kau kutangkap, _Brzenska_."

"Tidak secepat itu sayangnya, Polisi."

Kini Rico hanya menjentikkan jarinya. Ymir dengan perlahan melihat sebuah cahaya keluar dari tangan sang serigala dan—

_DUARRR_

"_Y-Ymir!"_

Selubung cahaya warna-warni menggelapkan inderanya. Samar-samar transmisi Sasha masih bisa ia dengar. Mencoba untuk mengalihkan dirinya dari kilauan bom cahaya barusan, Ymir berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya bertabrakan dengan dinding terdekat.

"Jangan incar dia atau kau akan kehilangan mata dan telingamu!" pekiknya.

Cahaya multi warna barusan yang sedikit mengagetkan matanya mulai terdispersi kembali ke seharusnya. Tepat di depannya, entah berapa inci dari wajahnya, berekspresi pahit sang Rico Brzenska yang tengah memerhatikan jemarinya yang masih mengucur darahnya sendiri sekaligus mengelus-elus lehernya yang terasa panas terkena udara.

"Jadi kau mengerti tentang _Queen's Glass, _Polisi? Kurasa kau memang tidak bisa kuremehkan." Rico berdehem. "Aku, Rico Brzenska, adalah pemegang fragmen _Queen's Glass_ yang mengendalikan saraf II dan VIII. Kau menyadarinya, ya?"

Ymir terkekeh, "Aku masih tidak percaya _Queen's Glass_ memiliki lebih dari satu atribut—tapi melihatmu yang dengan mudah menghipnotis banyak orang juga menghilangan keseimbangan Nona _Assassin _disini; aku percaya. Kau bisa saja membutakan orang, atau segalanya yang berhubungan dengan penglihatan dan pendengaran," dan masih melanjutkan. "Awalnya kukira kau menguasai 'berbicara' karena kemampuanmu memilah tulang tenggorokan dengan sempurna dari sangkarnya tapi—kurasa seluruh _Cyan Wolves _mampu melakukannya."

Awalnya Rico datar sempurna mendengar penjelasan Ymir, namun ia tutup dengan tepuk tangan keras—entah bentuk kekejutan atau tanda impresi.

"Bisa kukonfirmasi dari mana pengetahuan yang kau dapat?" Rico melambaikan tangan yang dua jarinya hilang akibat peluru barusan. "Kami _Cyan Wolves_ adalah orang-orang yang loyal; kami tidak akan membocorkan rahasiamu selama kau bekerja sama dengan kami."

Sayangnya, sang polisi tidak memberikan 'iya' pada keputusan si serigala untuk berkooperasi, malah, meludah tepat di kakinya; tanda sangat tidak setuju.

"Buat apa aku berlutut pada serigala kesiangan? Maaf maaf saja, Brzenska, aku lebih suka menjadi polisi saat ini."

Rico sesegera mungkin menarik kerah jaket yang dipakai sang polisi di hari liburnya itu sekaligus menyuratkan ancaman dalam sorot matanya yang menajam. Tidak baik bagi seseorang untuk menghina organisasi lain; itulah hukum alam yang harus kau taati di jalanan kota dewasa ini. Ymir kerap saja menyeringai lebar, tidak ada ketakutan di air mukanya menghadapi serigala yang sudah kalap dikomporinya itu. Sementara di sana tangannya sudah siap menghukum sang polisi—mungkin mirip yang ditampilkannya pada pembunuh malang barusan.

(_"Hmph. Jadi aku harus berakhir di tangan serigala, ya, sekarang?"_)

Tiga;

Dua;

Satu.

_CRAS!_

x x x

Aneh, hari ini adalah hari yang aneh.

Annie Leonhardt merasa ini merupakan salah satu hari terburuk dalam hidupnya karena dia menelan banyak kasus di jalanan. Awalnya hanya tabrak lari simpel yang korbannya tidak perlu ia periksa terlalu intens; sampai kini adalah kasus di mana orang-orang yang hanya dipingsankan oleh koleganya ternyata meninggal mendadak dengan bola mata terbalik yang mengeluarkan nanah; sekaligus telinga mereka yang mengucurkan darah.

Annie menghela nafas panjang dan berpikir akan menulis apa di laporannya pada atasan nanti.

Wanita berpakaian serba hitam itu turun dari mobil polisi yang ia kendarai untuk mampir ke Rumah Sakit _Calanes_ dan bertemu dengan tim forensik yang berusaha mengindentifikasi kematian yang sungguh tidak jelas dan tidak masuk akal. Polisi bersurai pirang itu puas dengan tim forensik yang bilang bahwa saraf mereka ditemukan putus.

"Selamat datang, Opsir Leonhardt! Senang sekali anda datang ke gubuk saya!"

"Tolong, Hanji-san. Jangan membuatku menelan detail yang _lebih_ absurd seperti di telepon tadi."

Mempersilahkan Annie duduk di ruang putih yang hanya terdiri atas sofa dan meja, Hanji Zoe sang pemimpin tim forensik yang sudah sekian lama ditunjuk oleh Shiganshina PD menangani mayat yang masuk berdiri di ambang jendela.

"Intinya sih—ini semua adalah perbuatan _Queen's Glass_." Hanji memamerkan telunjuknya. "Kau tahu _Queen's Glass_, kan, opsir? Pastilah tahu! Toh kau penghuni Divisi A!"

Annie pasif dengan eksentriknya orang yang sudah seminggu ini ia temui terus di tugas lapangan.

"Aku masih belum percaya dengan sebuah artefak konyol." Annie menyuarakan penolakan eksepsi. Hanji berdehem.

"Ini adalah nyata, opsir. Beberapa saat lalu ada korban dengan kondisi absurd seperti ini—yaah, tidak begini juga—dan ketika diperiksa oleh tim dokter positif ada reaksi lain yang diatur di luar tubuh, seperti kalau kau merakit bom: kau bisa meledakkannya kapan saja asal kau sudah memasangnya!"

Manik biru laut Annie menerawang atas penjelasan Hanji.

"Menurut intuisiku sih; _Queen's Glass_ kali ini mengendalikan penglihatan dan pendengaran orang tersebut. Kau hafal saraf kranial otak, opsir? Karena melihat batu keseimbangan otolit-nya dirusak jadi saraf VIII yang bisa ia putus-sambung—wow, seperti main _lego,_ ya?"

"Hanji-san…"

"Hmm?"

"Jadi benar, _Queen's Glass _bukanlah bualan?"

Hanji tersenyum skeptis, ambigu.

"—Seperti yang saya ceritakan, opsir. Percaya atau tidak, manusia memang kadang tidak bisa menafikkan sebuah mukjizat. Manusia hanya percaya apa yang mereka lihat, kan?"

Annie pun masih tertinggal termangu.

x x x

Ymir membuka matanya setelah gelap menguasainya. Ia menutup matanya erat ketika tahu tangan sang serigala akan menjamah dan mengakhiri hidupnya. Ia sudah mengira-ngira ia akan berada di mana; mungkin neraka yang panas. Namun mata Ymir melihat dengan jelas langit di atasnya, menandakan bahwa ia ada di bawah, terlentang di atas tanah. Penglihatannya masih kabur, dan sayup-sayup banyak suara bisa ia dengar, tapi Ymir tidak bisa menggarisbawahi apa yang ia ingat; segalanya samar.

(_"Urusan kita belum selesai—Rico Brzenska-san."_)

_DEG_

Ia merasakan jantungnya sendiri berhenti. Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya. Begitu ia merasakan darah mengalir ke kaki dan tangannya yang tadi mati rasa ia bangun untuk melihat sekeliling—

—bangunan di sekelilingnya hancur lebur, tidak bersisa. Bahkan ada kerak terbuka di tanah. Debu bergerumul di udara, menutup penglihatannya.

"_Y—…mir!"_

Ia mengambil ponselnya yang ternyata ada di sebelahnya sebelum berdiri dengan bertumpu tanah.

"Sasha, apa yang terjadi?"

"_Cepat ke tengah pasar sebelum tempatmu berdiri itu habis!"_

Ymir pun berlari jauh dari tempatnya. Tak lama, kerak di tanah melebar dan membesar. Ymir masih tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi. Kakinya membawanya kembali ke pasar yang terbakar habis, namun kali ini berbeda. Terlihat ada cahaya menjulang tinggi ke udara, tinggi sekali hingga menembus dan membuat awan berkumpul di sana.

(Ymir ingat apa gerangan tanda-tanda itu.)

"Kau ada dimana Sasha?"

"…_wow."_

"Oi, bodoh! Jawab aku!"

"_Nanti anda juga tahu. Yang pasti, ini indah sekali."_

Ah.

Dirinya ingat sekarang, apa yang terjadi baru saja ketika dewa kematian menunda harinya berpulang. Ia mendengar suara sang pembunuh kembali ke kakinya dan menarik sang serigala ke pangkuannya, dan—

(_**Itu**__ datang—tidak, 'itu' sudah ada pada diri si wanita itu, ia sudah tahu_.)

"Jadi—dia sekarang yang memegang _Queen's Glass _dari _Red Apostle_?" Ymir terkekeh. "Dinastimu belum juga usai, eh, _kaichou_?"

Ymir sampai lebih cepat dari yang ia kira ke tempat yang ditunjuk Sasha, menemukan bahwa kini Rico yang memegang kendali tengah teronggok di tanah percuma. Sementara Ymir bisa menyimpulkan di sana sang maestro yang membuat kekacauan ini semua tengah menengadah ke langit, raut wajahnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan—walau ia terlihat compang-camping bahkan goresan baru terbuat akibat tumbukannya dengan sang korban.

"Sayang kau tidak melihat pertunjukkan ini, Nona Polisi."

Ymir menutup sebelah matanya dengan telapak tangan, "Aku sudah cukup tahu."

Tak lama sang pembunuh limping dengan sendirinya dan terjatuh ke haribaan tanah; mungkin pingsan karena efek _Queen's Glass_ yang terlalu luar biasa untuk tubuh kecilnya. Ymir mencuri pandang ke arah onggok Rico yang sama sekali tidak bergerak lagi di ujung pasar, dirinya mencibir dalam hati.

"Tch, pura-pura mati, eh?" Ymir merutuk. "Ya sudahlah. Oi, Sasha! Ayo kita angkat kaki dari sini."

"_Lalu anak _Red Apostle_ itu akan anda apakan?"_

x x x

Mikasa kembali ke kantornya tanpa debu ketika ia berpapasan dengan Jean yang tengah melonggarkan dasi dan menenggak sekaleng teh krisan sambil duduk-duduk santai di lobi depan. Jean daritadi melirik ke arah arlojinya dan tampak tidak sabaran. Matahari sudah tenggelam di saat Mikasa menyelesaikan tugasnya; namun ia yakin masih cukup waktu tersisa untuknya menyelesaikan laporan dan kembali memeriksa laporan tentang _Queen's Glass_ dan catatan dari Armin.

"Oh, hai, Mikasa. Bagaimana tugasmu?"

"…Baik, kurasa?"

Jawaban yang sungguh singkat. Mikasa kemudian bergerak ke depan mesin minuman untuk membeli sebuah teh bersoda.

"Sedang menunggu kiriman sebuah _file_ dari Armin?"

"Tidak, hanya saja si _sniper_ kentang sialan itu tidak menepati janji." Jean mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, wajahnya kesal. "Manalagi ada kasus orang hilang baru-baru ini; sudah ditangani Eren dan Reiner sih."

Kentang?;—oh mungkin maksud Jean Kirchstein itu adalah Sasha Braus. Dan omong-omong soal _sniper_, Mikasa belum juga mendengar jawaban misi dari Annie dan Ymir yang entah ada di belahan bumi mana. Sementara, tugas yang diakrabinya terlalu mudah dan cepat.

"Kau mau dengar sesuatu yang menarik, Mikasa?" Jean melempar kalengnya ke tempat sampah. "Sasha bilang _Queen's Glass_ tadi terjadi di Pasar _Calanes_."

Sontak ia terbelalak, namun ekspresinya ia sembunyikan menggunakan syal merah yang melilit lehernya.

"Divisi B dan C sudah tahu detailnya?"

"Aku sudah mengirimnya untuk Divisi A baca kok." pria bersurai cokelat tua itu kini berdiri sambil menenteng jas safari hitamnya. "Dan ternyata, Rico Brzenska adalah salah satu pemegangnya! Semoga saja badan intelijen bisa menguak seberapa dalam keterlibatan serigala kesiangan itu dalam hal ini."

Nyaris saja Mikasa tersendak. Kriminal sudah terendus dan kini namanya menguat. Entah para serigala itu bodoh membiarkan diri mereka terekspos begitu jauh ke publik, atau bahkan mereka sudah merencanakan ini semua dari awal untuk memperlihatkan taring mereka pada _Red Apostle_ dan _Magentachresta_. Kejahatan mereka cukup diperhitungkan kali ini, kerusakan Kota Calanes cukup menjadi yang terakhir bagi muka kepolisian Shiganshina.

"Ada apa dengan orang hilang?" kini Mikasa balik bertanya sebelum Jean terlanjur hilang.

"Tanya saja Eren, aku tidak begitu paham."

x x x

Ymir tengah berpangku tangan dan bersandar di ruangan itu, menunggu sesuatu. Setelah mengirim Sasha pulang ke kantor, kini liburnya ia habiskan untuk menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Telinganya masih penuh celotehan Sasha seputar kejadian barusan yang tidak sempat dia lihat. Si pembunuh bersurai pirang itu menusuk Rico dari belakang, menyita perhatiannya dari Ymir; lalu katanya gempa skala kecil terjadi sebelum akhirnya terlihat mereka berdua memiliki pendar yang sama seperti saat Rico menggunakan _Queen's Glass-_nya untuk menghabisi keseimbangan si pembunuh. Namun saat itu si pembunuh memiliki kekuatan lebih bahkan mampu meratakan gedung. Sasha bilang kalau _Queen's Glass_ mereka berdua beda jauh dan punya Rico sama sekali tidak membantunya dalam penyerangan ketika si pembunuh membabi buta melemparnya kesana-kemari.

Ia membawa si pembunuh kembali ke Rumah Sakit Calanes dan memberikannya langsung ke perawatan dr. Armin. Ymir tahu betul pilihannya tidak salah.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Armin?"

Sosok dokter keluar dari ruangan, stetoskop mengalung di lehernya. Wajahnya tampak rileks namun datar seadanya.

"Lukanya dalam tapi tidak mengenai sesuatu yang fatal." Armin menjelaskan. "Mungkin dengan tiga hari istirahat dia akan siuman, mungkin. Efek dari penggunaan _Queen's Glass_ selalu menyita penggunanya, ya kan?"

Ymir terdiam.

"Jadi dia adalah pemakai saraf IX dan _secondary-strength_-nya terletak pada kekuatan monsternya—apa nama lainnya ya? _Berserker,_ mungkin?—Sementara di lain pihak Rico memiliki kemampuan regenerasi sehingga luka tidak akan menyakitinya."

"Spekulasimu selalu sempurna, dokter." Ymir memuji.

"Aku hanya membaca laporan-laporan terdahulu di arsip kedokteran," sang dokter tersenyum. "Berarti pecahan yang belum terlihat ada tujuh dan entah siapa yang memegangnya."

Wanita yang lebih tinggi disana sungguh terkesima dengan pengetahuan yang dimiliki si dokter. Tetapi alih-alih memujinya kembali, Ymir hanya membalikkan badan dan hendak pergi keluar mencari udara segar.

"Permata ini bernama Christa Renz, Opsir Ymir." Armin mulai berucap. "Aku yakin kau pasti ingin membawanya pergi karena suatu hal, hmm?"

Ymir tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau terlalu tajam, dr. Armin. _Sangat tajam_."

[**TBC.**]

* * *

**Endnotes. **Yak segini dulu, mungkin untuk Ymir dia akan ketemu Christa di chapter depan! Oh ya kenapa Sasha jadi sniper ya? Saya juga ga sengaja masukin. Tapi Sasha cocok kok jadi sniper. #...  
Lalulalu, mungkin ada yang menangkap hint kalo Ymir ternyata anggota _Red Apostle_?  
Dan ngomong-ngomong—kalau udah begini kira-kira apa rate-nya jadi M?

Intinya, terimakasih sudah membaca, atas review dan masukannya. Stay tuned!


	4. enforcer

**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime  
**warning(s). **Gore, konten berat dan dystopia-themed dengan sci-fi tanpa basis jelas.

* * *

_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,_

_Humpty Dumpty had a great fall._

_Four-score Men and Four-score more,_

_Could not make Humpty Dumpty where he was before._

.

.

.

Seorang pria terduduk di mejanya, menikmati rekaman amatir satelit mini yang menggambarkan pertandingan seminggu silam antara serigala dan sang jubah merah. Menikmati tarian mereka dan akhir yang menggantung sebelum akhirnya kamera dirusak atau diganggu, sepertinya, oleh orang ketiga. Pria itu memberikan aplaus kosong ke layar, pada si serigala yang dengan beraninya mengorek-ngorek sang merah yang ternyata apinya belum padam; serangan ini tentu akan menimbulkan pukulan keras bagi sang serigala. Dibuktikan dengan keberadaan mereka yang vakum sekarang, keberadaannya sedikit tertutup oleh _open beta_ Symphonic Culture Online, _game_ gubahan _Magentachresta_ yang katanya mengupas seputar _Queen's Glass _dalam bentuk fiksi.

Entah sengaja atau tidak.

Ketiga entitas itu berjuang mengukir nama masing-masing, cari perhatian para polisi.

Pria itu terkekeh pelan, tanpa suara.

"Umm, _sir_?"

"…Ada apa?" suara beratnya keluar. Ia pasti sudah dicap gila oleh rekan yang daritadi berdiri di depannya mematung.

"Bagaimana dengan _Red Apostle_ yang ternyata belum mati?" ia bertanya. "Apa—artinya dinasti anda belum usai, _sir?_"

Pria yang tadinya tertawa wajahnya kembali berkerut.

"Sudah berapa tahun aku angkat kaki dari tempat itu? Menyandang nama _Red Apostle _yang kotor itu?"

x x x

**{drei/enforcer}**

Seminggu berselang; Shiganshina Police Department, Divisi A—divisi barang-barang berharga.

Tujuh hari berlalu dan spekulasi demi teori seputar artefak magis masih menjadi pembicaraan hangat. Satu kantor masih saja tidak berhenti membicarakan apa dan bagaimana setelah teori itu diaduk di kepolisian.

Sejauh ini, mereka tahu bahwa _Queen's Glass_ memberikan kekuatan untuk mengendalikan saraf pusat manusia, saraf kranial otak yang mengatur antara I sampai XII diantara tujuh pecahan. Dan yang tampil di permukaan adalah keberadaan Rico Brzenska, yang awalnya buron menjadi musuh utama kepolisian dengan tragedi Calanes. Ratusan orang terekam mati karena kemampuannya memanipulasi mata dan menghilangkan keseimbangannya. Namun selama seminggu ini para serigala sama sekali tidak tercium oleh siapapun; tidak ada pengumuman tentang perdagangan organ atau narkoba, atau kekacauan kecil-kecilan seperti saat itu lagi. Kini yang menampilkan wajah mereka adalah _Magentachresta, _dengan meluncurnya _beta_ dari Symphonic Culture Online. Pembukaan ini dinikmati oleh jutaan pengguna internet di seluruh penjuru dunia. _Game online_ yang katanya mengusung tentang _Queen's Glass_ ini menarik polisi, tentu saja—karena selama dekade terakhir hanya kepolisian dan militer yang mengetahui seputar artefak maha dahsyat itu. Sayang keberadaan _Magentachresta_ murni anonim, kemunculan mereka bagai loncatan listrik.

Ketiga organisasi itu berdiri dengan hierarki berbeda; _Red Apostle_ memiliki ketua dan seorang _second-in-command_, sementara dibawahnya ada empat tingkatan pembunuh diam-diam. _Cyan Wolves_ diketuai oleh Dot Pixis, pemegang saham utama sebuah perusahaan tembakau di Kota Trost dan dia ditemani dua wakil ketua yang salah satunya adalah Rico Brzenska—hanya mereka yang berani buka-bukaan layaknya ksatria. Sementara _Magentachresta_ hanya terendus bahwa admin utama mereka adalah seseorang dibalik _username_ _"bossu" _yang namanya sudah malang melintang di dunia maya, sungguh keberadaannya paling sulit dilacak.

"Loh, kemana Ymir, Sasha?"

Mikasa menangkap si _sniper _tengah senggang menunggu panggilan kerja di ruang istirahat milik Divisi A. Wanita itu tengah mengelap senapan M-16 yang ia modifikasi sendiri bersama juga dengan koleksi panah kesayangannya. Di sana juga ada Annie Leonhardt tengah membaca _headline_ berita pagi buta itu sambil menenggak segelas kopi hitam. Seminggu sudah Divisi A mengadakan lembur skala besar demi mengungkap misteri yang timbul di depan batang hidung mereka.

Mikasa butuh Ymir menceritakan kejadian saat itu. Ia tidak percaya dengan mulut Sasha Braus.

"Dia masih dibebastugaskan atas surat perintah dari Inspektur Erwin, Opsir Mikasa."

Mikasa pagi itu ingin menyapa Divisi C yang pasti sibuk setiap hari dengan ada saja orang hilang, tapi pekerjaannya tidak ingin ia tinggalkan untuk saat ini.

"Annie, apa ada e-mail masuk dari Armin?"

Annie menurunkan _tab_ yang ia pakai menikmati berita, mata ngantuknya melirik ke arah Mikasa.

"Ada." Annie menjawab singkat.

"—Tentang pendeteksi _Queen's Glass _yang ditemukan oleh Ketua Hanji?"

Annie mengangguk, ia terlihat menggeser-geser menu di _tab_-nya berkali-kali dan memperlihatkan isi e-mail Armin Arlert untuk Mikasa baca. "Alat itu masih tahap percobaan… jadi belum tentu akurat."

Mikasa memutar badannya untuk mengambil kopi yang sudah ia tunggu. Berpikir keras dalam otaknya sendiri perihal kejadian seminggu silam. Kini Calanes sedang dalam pembangunan kembali, untungnya Rumah Sakit di sana tidak terjamah oleh pertarungan itu.

"Oh iya, Mikasa. Kalau tidak salah Eren memberiku sebuah _link_ sebuah _message board_ yang membahas tentang _Queen's Glass_ di mata umum."

Mikasa duduk di sebelah Annie, Sasha tidak terlalu menghiraukan namun mendengarkan. Mikasa membaca URL yang diakses Annie.

[_ blog/user-1010/queen-glass-game_]—disana tertera banyak sekali komentar setelah _post_.

"Jadi mereka membahas keterkaitan nama _Queen's Glass _dengan sebuah lagu anak-anak—kalau tidak salah namanya _Nursery Rhyme_, kata Reiner—artikel blog ini mendapat banyak sekali masukan dari banyak _anonymus_." Annie menunjuk halaman komentarnya. "Lihat? Bahkan sang _bossu_ menempelkan komentarnya di halaman ini."

Annie menempatkan jemarinya di komentar yang dimasukkan oleh _bossu_, tanggalnya tepat seminggu yang lalu.

_**#1202. bossu, said…**_

'_Jadi pecahan itu bisa diatraksi dengan menggunakan lagu? Spekulasi yang luar biasa, tsubasa. Toh aku masih belum yakin, apa hubungan lagu itu dengan si artefak; atau mungkin si lagu berhubungan dengan incaran si artefak? Tidak ada yang bisa membuktikannya sebelum kita mencobanya sendiri.'_

"…'Sebelum kita mencobanya sendiri', katanya?" polisi bersurai hitam itu mengulang kata-kata dengan nada penasaran.

"Kalau tidak salah sering _Nursery Rhyme_ dinyanyikan sebagai lagu pengiring tidur," tukas Annie, menutup halaman yang ia tunjukkan. "Apa hubungannya dengan artefak itu?"

"—Ah maaf, boleh saya berkomentar?" si _sniper _mengangkat tangannya. "Saya pikir, sebuah lagu tidur yang dilantunkan tidak mungkin akan menidurkan artefaknya sendiri, bukan?"

Teorema pendek itu disambut dengan terbelalaknya mata Mikasa. "Tunggu, apa mungkin…"

"Tidak, jangan langsung berhipotesis, Mikasa." Annie memotong sebelum sempat wanita bersurai hitam itu bicara lebih lanjut. "Kita godok masalah ini lebih dalam untuk saat ini; jangn bergerak sebelum ada bukti."

Ketika mereka bertiga masih berkutat dalam hal yang sama, Reiner Braun datang dengan beberapa barang bersegel di tangannya.

"Hei, ini ada barang nyasar ke Divisi C," tukasnya menyita perhatian tiga gadis itu. Reiner melempar benda ke pemiliknya masing-masing; dan sepertinya Sasha membeli banyak _smoke grenade_ buatan khusus. Mikasa menarik amplop besar miliknya untuk menemukan laporan dari Armin sementara Annie—

Sebuah tonfa berwarna perak berkilau dari bungkusannya.

"Itu tonfa-mu, bukan?" tanya Reiner. Mencoba melihat tanda kepemilikan di sisinya sebelum akhirnya tangannya ditampar Annie.

"Jangan sentuh."

"Hoo, jadi Opsir Annie sebenarnya memakai tonfa untuk bertarung?" Sasha menimpali dengan nada terkagum-kagum. "Padahal, padahal; laporan Divisi D selalu bilang ia membekuk lawan dengan ilmu beladiri!"

Reiner berdehem, "Kau belum tahu Annie secara sempurna, _sniper_ Sasha. Tonfa memang terlihat tumpul tetapi di tangan Annie satu-dua tulang bisa patah."

_BUGH_

Ujung tonfa itu melesat mengenai perut Reiner, membuat pria itu meringkuk kesakitan di tempat. Sang pemilik senjata bersiul kecil sambil kembali ke posisi awal, sepasang tonfa di tangannya dengan lengan kanan berada lebih dahulu di banding lengan kirinya. Mikasa tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya melihat Reiner si besar tersungkur sementara Sasha bertepuk tangan dalam kagum.

"Ow ow ow—s-sakit, Annie. K, kau ngapain sih…"

"Hanya memeriksa kelayakan senjataku kebetulan ada bantal latihan." jelasnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

x x x

_Ymir berhadapan dengan kantor putih dr. Armin hari ini. Beberapa hasil rontgen dan check-up terkini ada di layarnya._

"_Ini hasil terakhirnya—ia sudah bisa kau pindahkan."_

_Ymir tersenyum lebar, sementara Armin tidak berkomentar akan perubahan ekspresinya._

"_Tapi opsir," Armin berdehem. "Ingat bahwa _Queen's Glass _yang dimilikinya memiliki kemampuan merusak yang luar biasa, jadi usahakan dia tidak terlalu sering memakainya."_

_Ymir paham betul penjelasan Armin. Christa Renz disini menguasai angka IX dalam saraf kranial otak, glosofaringeal. Saraf yang merupakan gabungan sensorik dan motorik, mengendalikan kemampuan organ. Ditambah lagi kekuatan monster yang menjadi bawaan artefak itu bisa saja meluluh-lantakkan hidup sebelum sarafnya dipermainkan. Ymir tidak tahu kalau wanita muda itu bisa menggunakan kekuatannya dengan baik, atau bahkan tidak sama sekali. Berharap saja dia tidak menghancurkan otaknya duluan sebagai bentu _test-drive.

"_Terimakasih, dr. Armin." Ymir lalu meninggalkan ruangan dan mengambil kunci mobil di saku jaket kulitnya.—mobil yang baru saja ia beli dua bulan yang lalu, sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna hitam berpenumpang dua orang._

"_Satu lagi, opsir. Boleh aku bertanya keterkaitanmu dengan _Red Apostle?"

_Ymir berhenti langkah dan kembali menatap Armin Arlert. Armin keheranan luar biasa bahwa yang tergambar di wajah sang polisi adalah tatapan miris namun sekejap terlihat palsu._

.

"_Bagaimana ya, dokter?"_

Sementara di satu-satunya kamar dalam apartemen Ymir, sosok putri tengah tertidur lelap di atas kasur berukuran _Olympic Queen_, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda dirinya akan terbangun sebentar lagi. Tak disangka, putri itu membuka matanya dan disadari untuk pertama kalinya bahwa kamar itu bukanlah sebuah rumah sakit atau hotel—hanya sebuah apartemen bercorak sederhana. Tidak ada samasekali corak atau warna yang mencerminkan sang pemilik rumah, ruangan itu cukup rapi dan berkelas. Wanita itu mencoba duduk dan merasakan nyeri di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Ia membuka sedikit kemeja kebesaran yang ia gunakan, melirik di bagian perutnya bahwa luka di sana telah hilang, sebuah bekas kasat mata yang tertinggal. Wanita itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum berusaha untuk melarikan diri dari kasur itu—

Ia baru saja menyadari bahwa kakinya dirantai dengan tempat tidur, kedua kakinya. Surai pirangnya ia sibakkan dari dahinya untuk melihat jelas muara mata rantai yang menghantui kakinya.

"Selamat pagi, tuan putri…" suara berat nan menggodanya ia mainkan. "…Ah, maaf, maksudku Putri _Assassin_, anggota _Red Apostle_ entah decade berapa—Christa Renz?"

Menengadah dan manik biru itu menatap tubuh tinggi berbalut pakaian hitam-putih seorang polisi. Ia kenal dengan pasti polisi itu—polisi yang entah menjadi penyelamat atau musuh terbesarnya. Sang polisi mengambil langkah dan duduk di tepi kasur, jemarinya kemudian datang dan mengambil helaian rambutnya, agak mengelus pelan.

"Tenang saja, aku mengekangmu dengan beberapa penawaran kerja sama." Ymir masih dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"—Apapun yang kau ajukan samasekali tidak akan kuindahkan, Nona."

"Oh, oh? Penolakan langsung?" Ymir menarik tangannya. "Aku hanya ingin kau ikut denganku sebagai seorang _Underdog—_satuan spesial kepolisian Shiganshina yang dipangkatkan kepada mereka yang pernah melakukan perbuatan kriminal." melihat sang lawan bicara menganggap pasif penjelasannya, Ymir pun berkutat. "Aku akan menukarkan apa yang kupinta dengan jaminan pencarian _Cyan Wolves_, bagaimana?"

Christa Renz menelan ludah. Ia terlanjur berpikir akan melontarkan mentah-mentah ajuan dari mulut manis itu tetapi polisi itu lebih cerdas, sesegera mungkin menohok misi pribadinya untuk membumihanguskan _Cyan Wolves _terutama sang _second-in-command_ Rico Brzenska.

"Kenapa?;—Memang tidak ada orang lain yang lebih kompeten?"

Sang polisi menaruh telunjuk di depan bibir Christa. "Tsk, tsk. Kau belum tahu saja seberapa banyak _Underdog_ yang mengabdi di bawah naungan kami, nona kecil. Kau pernah dengar _White Order_? Kelompok pembunuh profesional yang merupakan bagian dari tiga organisasi?"

_White Order_; Christa kenal benar nama itu—bahkan salah satu pembunuh yang ia ingin terapkan _style-_nya, yaitu membunuh tanpa suara, tanpa berita, tanpa sapa dan tanpa darah. Kelompok itu dibuat untuk menjaga jarak antara tiga organisasi besar _Red Apostle, Magentachresta _dan_ Cyan Wolves, _merekalah garis tengah yang dibuat untuk tidak dilanggar ketiga organisasi itu yang terhimpun atas satu dari masing-masing organisasi. Merekalah sisi putih namun memegang peranan hitam—menghabisi siapapun yang melanggar traktat tiga negara. Namun menurut kabar, 3 tahun yang lalu saat terjadinya revolusi organisasi, kelompok itu dihancurkan oleh agen inteligen _Scouting Legion_. Kemampuan luar biasa mereka tinggallah nama belaka.

Tak pernah dipungkiri benaknya bahwa ternyata anggota itu menjadi anjing kepolisian. Kenyataan itu membuat matanya membulat.

"Aku memilihmu karena—aku punya banyaaaak alasan, Christa." Ymir masih mengoceh. "Pertama; aku _dulu_ adalah _Red Apostle_ dan aku dulu adalah tumbal mainan yang tengah kau pakai sekarang—_Queen's Glass_ penguasa ke-IX. Ketiga, aku ingin mencari bos besar yang keluar dua tahun lalu, pasti dia kan, yang memberikanmu kekuatan itu?"

Ymir membuka kerah Christa sedikit, melihat tanda romawi 'IX' di lehernya sedikit menyala. Seluruh pemilik _Queen's Glass _memiliki tanda kepemilikan sesuai kapabilitas masing-masing.

"Bos besar… oh maksudmu mantan ketua?" Christa menepis tangan sang polisi dan menarik kerah kemeja yang kebesaran itu menutupi lehernya. "Kau sendiri juga adalah anjing polisi, toh?"

"Anjing selalu memanggil anjing lain, bukankah begitu?" Ymir terkekeh. "Ya, mantan ketua sebelum akhirnya _Red Apostle_ musnah, dialah pemegang pertama si nomor 9. Apa dia sudah mati dieksekusi salah satu dari Level 4?"

Christa menggeleng, "Tidak, seingatku belum ada tugas mengenai itu."

Senyum Ymir merekah, ia lalu bersiul-siul senang; membuat si _Assassin_ bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Polisi itu menarik saku celananya untuk memperlihatkan rentetan kunci-kunci besi yang ia miliki.

"Bagaimana—apa kita sepakat; Nona Christa Renz?"

x x x

Tak beda dari sisi kantor lainnya, Divisi C sendiri dipenuhi orang yang lembur mengurusi tugasnya masing-masing namun juga bergosip seputar _Red Apostle_ dan kejadian seminggu silam. Tampaknya perang besar antara tiga golongan itu tidak dapat dihindari lagi, seperti saat tiga tahun silam—yang membuat Kota Stohess harus mendapat banyak pemugaran. Lagi-lagi _lounge_ istirahat dipenuhi karyawan tetap; Eren Yaeger, Jean Kirchstein dan juga Bertholdt Fubar. Jean tengah menikmati siraman berita dengan koran pagi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin serigala kesiangan itu lakukan; mengumbar kredibilitasnya setelah _Red Apostle_ tumbang?" Jean terus saja mengumpat, teh oolongnya dibiarkan dingin sempurna di atas meja. Opsir itu menaikkan kakinya seraya membalik halaman; agak muak dengan _special coverage_ tentang _Cyan Wolves_ terutama muka Dot Pixis di sana.

"Umm, Jean? Ingat kita harus membuat laporan tentang anak kecil yang diculik dan ditemukan tergantung di bibir monorail dan terseret sejauh—"

"Sudahlah Bertl, hilangkan detailnya. Foto-fotonya sudah kukumpulkan tinggal kau poles." Jean melempar koran ke tempat sampah. "Kau sendiri bagaimana, Eren? Berhasil mencium gadis-gadis klub malam yang menghilang itu? Atau ternyata kau yang bersenang-senang, hm?"

Nyaris kopi tersembur dari mulut Eren. "Jaga mulutmu; aku ini profesional." Eren mendengus seraya mengaburkan ingatannya seputar pengumpulan data di diskotik itu tadi malam; sungguh bau feromon membunuh hidungnya. "Aku dengar hal yang lebih amis lagi, _Magentachresta_ di balik penculikan gadis-gadis itu. Katanya sih untuk _premiere _peluncuran Symphonic Culture Online."

"…Serius?" Jean menaikkan alisnya, agak sangsi. "Jadi selain serigala kesiangan, _otaku-otaku_ rasis itu juga mulai berulah? Menambah kerjaan saja."

Eren mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang ia simpan di kantung kemejanya, membuka dan menguraikan isi temuannya. Pria itu turut menarik pena dan mulai menandakan beberapa hal penting.

"Seminggu lalu; Rico Brzenska terungkap sebagai pengguna _Queen's Glass_. Hari ini; SCO dirilis bersamaan dengan banyak orang dikabarkan hilang." Eren mengetuk-ngetuk pulpennya di atas meja. "Korelasi apa yang mengikat dua kejadian ini?"

Bertholdt dan Jean bertumpu pada kertas putih itu, turut berpikir.

"Satu kata kunci di sini hanyalah _Queen's Glass_…" Bertholdt menunjuk kertas. "Sepertinya itulah pokok masalah ini."

Eren manggut-manggut, Jean masih menggaruk kepalanya; agak terikat dengan benang kusut kasus ini. Iris hijaunya mengikuti seraya menulis huruf QUEEN'S GLASS di kertasnya.

"—Kenapa mereka semua menginginkan fragmen itu?" Jean Kirchstein bertanya. "Fragmennya ada tujuh; jadi bila masing-masing organisasi punya satu—ini pengandaian saja—tinggal empat tertinggal. Kemana empat fragmen itu? Apa hubungannya dengan keruntuhan _Red Apostle,_ munculnya _Cyan Wolves_ dan mulai eksisnya _Magentachresta_?"

Pembicaraan itu terpotong oleh ponsel Bertholdt yang bordering; sebuah telepon dari Reiner Braun.

"Ya, Reiner?"

Mereka berdua memperhatikan dengan pasif si pengangkat telepon.

"—Ah maaf, sepertinya aku harus pergi; Reiner dan Annie memanggilku dari Divisi A."

x x x

Perasaan aneh tergantung di udara; membuatnya sedikit tidak enakan. Datang ke kantor polisi dengan dirinya berstatus seorang kriminal—sungguh tidak mengenakkan. Wanita kecil itu menghela nafas panjang dan menatap angka di lift yang terus naik, sementara itu di sebelahnya sang polisi tampak tidak menguncinya agar ia tidak kabur—

Namun, Christa tahu dari pengalaman bahwa tangan yang sang polisi masukkan ke dalam sakunya itu mengandung senjata yang siap ia acungkan untuk meniti luka di lehernya; pasti.

"Nah, kita sampai, nona."

"—Christa saja tidak masalah."

"Baik, Christa. Selamat datang di lantai _Scouting Legion_—atau merupakan badan yang berisi para anjing kepolisian."

Lagi-lagi sang pembunuh dikejutkan dengan hal lain; tidak hanya jalanan yang punya seluk beluk—ternyata kepolisian pun juga bukan badan yang dengan mudahnya ditipu dengan kerumitan kehidupan, malah mereka yang membuat dunia ini rumit. Lantai teratas itu berisi lorong kosong dengan hanya satu pintu di tengahnya. Ymir dengan bangga membuka pintu besar berlogo sayap hitam dan putih itu dan masuk untuk menemui sang ketua dan beberapa anggota yang tengah hadir menyambut anggota baru mereka.

"U-Uwaa Ymir! Anda membawa gadis ini menjadi anggota kita!" terdengar lengkingan suara Sasha dari sisi Annie Leonhardt yang masih memegang tonfa.

"Selamat datang di Scouting Legion! Oi Ymir, apa tidak berdosa kita mempekerjakan wanita seimut ini?" Reiner nyengir lebar.

"Jangan menakut-nakuti anak baru, Reiner." Bertholdt berbicara, setengah berbisik.

Erwin Smith berdehem, mengambil alih keributan menuju kesunyian. Ymir berhenti di tengah dan mendorong Christa untuk sedikit maju dan berada tepat di hadapan Erwin. Christa tak henti memeriksa kiri dan kanannya; melihat masing-masing wajah pendosa seperti dirinya yang kini mengabdi sebagai anjing sehina-hinanya. Tapi dengan pangkat anjing pun, tak ada keraguan lagi cacat di wajah mereka. Erwin duduk di kursi tengah dengan anggota-anggota yang tampak senior berada di belakangnya.

"_Red Apostle Assassin Level-4, _Christa Renz; Aku Erwin Smith, ketua _Scouting Legion_ sekaligus pendiri _Cyan Wolves_." Erwin memperkenalkan dirinya dengan tegas. "Biar kupastikan sekali lagi; apakah benar kau akan membuang seluruh dosamu ke punggungmu dan muncul di depan menjadi alat bagi sisi yang kaubenci?"

Manik biru Christa mendadak gentar. Kilat yang diciptakan dan suasana yang serasa membunuhnya dari dalam begitu pekat.

(Namun pilihannya jelas—ia takkan mundur.)

"Ya. Saya bersedia."

"Mulai hari ini kau adalah anjing—serendah-rendahnya, sama seperti kami semua—namun bukan berarti kau lemah."

x x x

**#SYMPHONIC CULTURE ADMIN-BOX#**

_*2 people are on the chat.*_

_*KOROSU entered the chat.*_

[korosu] "bossu~ _user_ kita sudah mencapai dua puluh ribu."

[bossu] "…"

[tsubasa] "Bagaimana, bossu? Boleh kita bersiap?"

[bossu] "…Laksanakan. Jangan sampai gagal."

[bossu] "Perdengarkan lantunan melodi kita ke muka-muka mereka yang hina!"

[**TBC.**]

* * *

**Endnotes. **Yak, selesai. Mungkin sudah ada yang bisa menebak siapa bossu atau orang yang berbicara di preface chapter ini? Tenang saja, gampang kok #apa  
Mungkin chapter berikutnya akan menyenangkan. Dan sekarang Christa masuk kepolisian o/

Baik, sekian kata. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan menemani saya, tetap stay tuned!


	5. queen's glass game

**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime  
**warning(s). **Gore, konten berat dan dystopia-themed dengan sci-fi tanpa basis jelas.

* * *

.

Tiga tahun sudah lewat semenjak perang kecil menghabiskan kekuasaan ketiga organisasi itu. Tiga tahun lalu, hampir saja tiga provinsi itu musnah sempurna akibat kekacauan yang ditimbulkan pemberontakan yang berada di ketiga kubu. Tiga tahun lalu mereka nyaris tenggelam dan tidak akan pernah terlihat lagi. Semua kriminal yang terlibat berhasil dipenjarakan di _Hanging Prison_. Dan ketiga kubu mencari kejayaan mereka dari asal, lagi.

_Red Apostle_, kala itu, tengah menjadi yang pertama untuk mencapai masa emas mereka;

"_Sir_."

Wanita itu menjatuhkan gundukan karung yang ia pikul ke lantai ruangan, ia lalu membuka pengikatnya dan mengeluarkan seorang gadis yang benar-benar ia ikat sempurna; tangannya, kedua kakinya, bahkan keadaannya lebih parah dari tumpukan sampah. Wajahnya memar sana-sini, darah kering masih terlihat bagai mengalir dari pelipis, sisi bibirnya juga dari hidungnya. Pakaiannya acak-acakan, kotor, menjijikkan. Tak lama matanya terbuka, melihat horizon lantai dingin yang ditempatinya.

"—Siapa suruh kau bawa _sampah_ ke ruanganku?"

"Dia menyusup, _Sir_. Dia yang telah membunuh anggota kita selama ini yang bertugas di kota-kota besar dan akhirnya datang kemari." Sang pelapor berdehem. "Apa perlu kukontak _White Order_ lagi untuk memberikan eksekusi yang lebih manis?"

Gadis itu melihat kini kaki bersepatu menuju tempatnya. Kaki itu mengayun, menghempaskan pipinya ke arah yang berlawanan.

_Sakit_. Ia merutuk dalam hati sambil terbatuk keras, lagi-lagi darah keluar dari mulutnya. Tidak dikira dirinya akan ditangkap oleh singa ketika memasuki tempat kosong yang diisukan sebagai markas _Red Apostle_ itu. Niatannya hanya ingin membuktikan kebenaran semua nyawa yang ia habisi di jalanan. Dan kini dirinya ada di sini, di atas dingin dan kerasnya lantai, terikat keras dan sakit menjalar di mana-mana. Matanya perih, bengkak, sulit melihat.

"Mana mungkin sampah sekecil ini bisa menghabiskan elit?" terdengar nadanya tidak puas lagi lantang. "Atau mungkin kapabilitas mereka sudah terbuang karena perang?"

"Aku tidak tahu akan itu, _Sir_. Tapi dia; sampah yang kau bilang ini, memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa dengan hanya pisau buah." Wanita itu menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Tak inginkah kau melihat potensinya berkembang?"

Sunyi sejenak. Kemudian gadis itu merasakan kekangan di mulutnya dilepaskan secara kasar. Sepatu yang sama, dan kali ini dia menunduk untuk melepaskan ikatan mulutnya. Kaki itu berdiri, kali ini terangkat dan—

_Satu,_ alas sepatu yang keras itu menghantam punggungnya, menginjaknya.

"GUAKH—AKH."

_Dua, _sepatu itu mengincar perutnya.

"AAGH—"

_Tiga_, alas sepatu itu berhenti di kepalanya. Dunianya terasa berputar, darah seperti sudah hilang menuju otaknya.

"Gadis kecil." si pemilik sepatu berkata. "Bagaimana; kau lebih memilih untuk mati atau hidup?"

Bibirnya membeku sempurna karena efek injakan barusan, kata-kata yang ingin ia pakai terlanjur mengosong. Keheningan itu membuat si pemilik sepatu kembali menunduk, kali ini mengambil dagu gadis itu dan membawanya segaris dengan fokus matanya.

"_Jawab_. Aku tidak berbicara dengan patung."

Mendadak terlintas sesuatu. Untuk apa ia datang kesini? Mengapa ia tertangkap? Mengapa ia bisa di sini?

"A—" tenggorokannya terasa kering. "Aku ingin—menjadi lebih kuat, tapi ... _aku ingin mati_."

Alih-alih menganggap akan dihempaskan, ia melihat bahwa pemilik sepatu itu tersenyum—terkekeh, entah apa ekspresi yang ia buat.

"Bagus. Kau memiliki mata yang sama dengan si bangsat itu." Kali ini dia memuji. "Selamat datang di _Red Apostle_. Kau akan menjadi pembunuh terbaik kami."

x x x

"Krista-chan?"

Tepukan di bahunya membuyarkan lamunannya, nyaris membuatnya melompat saking kagetnya. Ia menoleh, menatap manik cokelat milik si _sniper_ yang melembut melihatnya tersadar dari kosong.

"Jangan melamun, apalagi ini kantor polisi; bisa-bisa Reiner menggodamu, lho?" Sasha mengeluarkan tawa renyah. "Tumben melamun, ada apa?"

Krista memberi seulas senyum. "A, aku hanya teringat sesuatu, itu saja."

Sudah cukup lama, dua minggu ia berada di sana sebagai anggota kepolisian. Krista Renz masuk dalam Divisi C, bersama dengan Sasha Braus, Reiner Braun, Eren Yeager, Jean Kirchstein dan Marco Bodt. Kerjaannya selama seminggu ini lebih di tugas lapangan.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kau dipanggil _Sir _Erwin di ruang rapat."

.

.

x x x

**{vier/queen's glass game}**

Tidak disangka Krista Renz, ia tengah dikirim untuk misi pertamanya sebagai anggota Scouting Legion yang bisa dibilang masih seumur jagung. Lukanya sudah cukup sembuh, terbilang dari beberapa hari yang lalu ketika ia baru membuka matanya. Tugas kali ini ia terpisah dengan sang polisi jangkung dan berada di tempat yang agak ia inginkan. Krista akan bekerja bersama tiga orang yang dulu dikenal sebagai _White Order_—kelompok pembunuh yang ia elu-elukan sejak lama; berharap bahwa ia bisa belajar banyak untuk kedepannya.

Mereka berempat akan menaiki sebuah mobil _pajero_ menuju ke Sina, tepatnya ke sebuah tempat bernama _Slums_ di Stohess untuk mencari beberapa informasi seputar _Queen's Glass_.

"Kenapa Slums, Annie?" Reiner bersuara, ia duduk di sebelah supir, Bertholdt, yang tengah bersiul-siul sendiri. Sudah beberapa jam berselang setelah mereka meninggalkan Shiganshina dan sebentar lagi mereka akan melewati gerbang utama menuju Sina dari Rose.

"Di sana adalah markas kecil milik _Cyan Wolves_."

"Aku tahu itu. Kenapa kita tidak ke tempat lain? Bukannya kau tidak mau kembali?"

Annie memejamkan matanya. "Ini perintah, Reiner. Sudah lama tidak ke kandang serigala."

Krista menoleh kaget, pikirannya yang melayang saat _briefing_ misi membuatnya baru tahu maksud dan tujuan perjalanan mereka.

"Umm, jadi kita akan bertemu dengan _Cyan Wolves_… sekarang?"

"Tidak semuanya kok, hanya sebagian kecil mereka." Bertholdt menimpali. "Tidak akan ada ketua atau wakil, kita akan mengumpulkan informasi dari remah-remah mereka seputar _Magentachresta_ dan _Queen's Glass_."

Mendengar itu membuat sang wanita muda menghela nafas lega, jujur saja ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan pemegang _Queen's Glass_ dari sisi serigala itu untuk saat ini—ia masih ingat rasa-rasa telinganya hilang dan keseimbangannya diluruhkan begitu saja.

Sang pria bersurai pirang menyela. "Kenapa kita tidak mampir ke _Magentachresta _saja, Bertl?"

"Mereka lebih anonim sekarang, Reiner. Sudah kubilang berulang kali."

Ketiga orang itu adalah anggota _White Order_ yang tiga tahun lalu dipenjarakan seusai perang. Krista kaget bercampur kagum ketika Ymir memperkenalkan mereka bertiga padanya.

Divisi A; **Annie Leonhardt**. Anggota _Cyan Wolves_ dan merupakan sisi kiri dari _White Order_—penumpas pembangkang antara tiga organisasi dan penghapus mereka yang dianggap tidak kompeten dengan bersenjatakan sepasang tonfa. Pengalaman berada di _Hanging Prison _dua tahun sebelum akhirnya Erwin merekrutnya ke _Scouting Legion_, juga dengan menuntaskan dua puluh kasus ketika masuk dalam kepolisian. Memang tubuhnya kecil lagi ramping—ilmu beladirinya tidak ada duanya di _Cyan Wolves_, bahkan menurut Erwin—kata Ymir—kemampuannya di atas Rico Brzenska.

Divisi C; **Reiner Braun**. Dia katanya adalah salah satu _assassin _Level-4 yang loyalitas pada organisasi _Red Apostle _tidak diragukan. Sisi kanan _White Order—_menghalangi satu sama lain dari tiga organisasi untuk mencampuri urusan juga menghukum orang yang "pindah tempat" secara illegal dan membunuh terduga penyusup. Senjatanya hanya kedua tangan yang ia tutupi sarung tangan hitam biasa, tidak lebih. Ymir mengatakan bahwa kekuatan Reiner yang luar biasa mampu mematikan orang dalam satu pukulan saja.

Satu lagi Divisi C; **Bertholdt Fubar**. Sang tengah dari _White Order_ dan merupakan anggota inti dari _Magentachresta_—menurut Sasha. Senyumnya selalu merekah dan ekspresinya terkesan gugup, namun segala keramahannya tidak dapat diremehkan karena berita pengalamannya lima tahun di _Hanging Prison, _predikatnya sebagai salah satu pembunuh lumayan malang-melintang di dunia kegelapan dengan pangkatnya sebagai Moderator. Senjatanya hanya sebilah pedang kayu—makin membuat lawan meremehkannya ketika pertama kali maju untuk membunuh. Katanya; 'sebuah pedang kayu sekalipun, bila ada di tangan profesional, tidak ada bedanya.'

—Sungguh orang-orang hebat, pikir Krista dalam hati.

Mobil itu pun memasuki daerah perbatasan seiring obrolan berlanjut dengan hidupnya.

"Hei Bertl, turunkan kecepatanmu." Annie menepuk bahu si pengendara. "Krista, apa kau tadi melihat sesuatu berwarna hijau-kebiruan sebelum masuk ke gerbang Sina?"

Krista memejamkan mata sejenak. "Ada… cuma sebuah spanduk kecil."

Sang _Assassin _bisa melihat gerak-gerik mata Annie berubah haluan, ekspresinya sedikit—senang. Bertholdt berjalan dengan pelan sekarang, Reiner melirik ke arah kanan dan kiri jalanan mereka.

"Ada apa, Annie? Jalanan kosong kok." Reiner menoleh ke kursi belakang, memerhatikan bahwa tidak ada mobil di jalur lain, bahkan di belakang mobil mereka; sunyi sempurna yang bukan sebuah kebetulan.

Bertholdt berkeringat dingin, "H, hei, Annie, kita tidak masuk ke kandang singa, kan?"

"Kau bawa—_assault rifle_, kan, Reiner?" Annie membalas.

Reiner awalnya ingin protes, tetapi sepertinya ia mengerti jalan pikiran si pemegang tonfa itu. "Seingatku ada _Steyr AUG_ juga _HK MG4 _modifikasi si sniper tolol itu. Pelurunya lengkap untuk menundukkan satu-dua mobil."

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada dua mobil mulai mendekati kita…" Krista menatap lagi spion. "Apa maksud… spanduk itu, Annie?"

Baru kali ini ia melihat sang Opsir tersenyum. "Itu artinya sedang ada pertemuan besar para serigala, nona. Semut-semut yang melalui jalan pantas mati."

Tanpa komando lagi penyusunan rencana, Reiner membuka jendela di dekatnya dan mengambil _Steyr AUG _dari bawah joknya dan memulai membuka tembakan untuk sebuah mobil _jeep _yang mendekati mereka dari arah kiri. Sementara, Annie mengambil _machine gun_ dari bagasi belakang dan membuka atap mobil, mengambil mobil di sebelah kanan.

"Hei Bertl, gas penuh!" pekik Reiner seraya mengganti magasin. "Mobil sial itu _bullet-proof_!"

Bertholdt mengambil kecepatan maksimalnya, mobil-mobil itupun turut mengikuti. Krista tetap menjadi penonton bisu dalam adegan baku tembak itu. Suara tembakan menderu-deru di luar sana.

"Ah, padahal ini tugas pertamamu ya, Krista-san." Bertholdt tertawa kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, sudah biasa…"

Suara dentuman terdengar dari atap mobil. "Bertl! Biasanya ada satu mobil lagi dan lokasinya ada tepat di depan kita. Kau bisa tangani mereka? Mereka punya _RPG_."

"Hmm, susah juga." Si pria tinggi itu tertawa lagi, menuai bingung Krista. "Ah, bagaimana kalau Krista-chan yang membereskan mereka?"

Sang wanita muda itu gelagapan sambil mengibas kedua tangannya, "A-aku? Tapi aku tidak bisa memakai senapan …"

Bertholdt melirik penuh makna, "Aku tahu kau pasti membawa _perenggang nyawa _walau tanganmu kosong."

Terkesiap dengan komentar itu, seketika ia terdiam. Bertholdt menandakan keheningan itu sebagai tanda setuju. Tangannya merayap untuk membuka jendela di sebelah Krista dan memacu kecepatan menuju mobil yang dimaksud Annie. Krista melihat aba-aba, segera mengambil pisau tipis dari sepatunya dan melompat keluar dari mobil yang melaju kencang.

x x x

"_Nee, _Ymir?"

Sasha memperhatikan wanita tinggi itu tengah senggang—setidaknya ia tidak berhadapan dengan kasus dan hanya kertas di tangannya—kala itu Erwin tengah menyuruh sisa di _Scouting Legion_, dalam hal ini, Ymir dan Sasha, membersihkan _database_ sambil memperhatikan perkembangan pembangunan kembali kota.

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa anda memasukkan Krista ke sini?"

Kadang seorang yang bodoh sekalipun bisa mendeteksi kejanggalan—Ymir tidak bisa berbohong di hadapan Sasha, terkadang.

"Dia pemegang _Queen's Glass_, dia aset." komentarnya singkat.

"—Kurasa bukan itu."

Tangannya mengepal, ingin memotong lidah itu agar tidak lagi berkomentar, intuisi sang sniper memang tidak bisa dibantah lagi dihindarkan, memang dirinya sangat terlihat bodoh namun instingnya tidak bisa dilanggar apapun.

"Heh, kau ingin mati ya, Nona Sniper?"

"Tidak, saya belum ingin mati." Sasha menggeleng. "Apa Krista membuatmu mencapai tujuanmu?"

"Oh, Sasha. Sudahlah." Ymir mendengus.

"Baik, kuanggap itu adalah ya." Sasha bersiul-siul. "Anda belum memberitahukan semua tentang _Scouting Legion _padanya kan?"

Ymir menggeleng, masih memeriksa layar komputernya. "Belum, kenapa? Dia hanya kuberitahu tentang tiga yang ada di misinya saja."

Dan ia sudah mengingatkan Krista untuk tidak membawa banyak pisau di dalam bajunya. Setidaknya, menghindari kejadian yang tidak diinginkan. Namanya _Assassin _di sebelah manapun pasti ada pisau terselip, entah apa bentuknya, fungsinya jelas untuk langsung mengambil kepala lawan—atau seutas kawat pun berguna. Ymir terkadang bergidik dengan ketenangan juga aura abu-abu itu. Memang ia berasal dari tempat yang sama dengannya, _Red Apostle_, hanya baunya yang mirip dengan kelompok merah itu tetapi tidak dengan aura yang dimilikinya. Sungguh familiar, lagi Ymir tidak bisa menangkap aura siapa yang mirip dengan Krista.

Juga, satu hal yang penting karena Krista memegang sang IX, akan membuat Ymir mungkin bisa mencari sang mantan ketua _Red Apostle_ yang telah lama lenyap.

"Baguslah." Sang sniper tersenyum misterius lagi. "Omong-omong, saya—mencium bau musuh dalam selimut, Ymir."

Alis Ymir naik, "—Hah?"

x x x

Slums, Sina.

Mobil _pajero_ milik kepolisian pun sampai ke pelataran yang tampak diabaikan—penuh sampah, lagi tidak ada yang beraturan di tempat itu, _Slums_ benar-benar nama yang cocok untuknya. Tempat inilah yang disebut Annie sebagai markas _Cyan Wolves_ dan tempat mereka akan mengumpulkan informasi seputar _Queen's Glass._ Di jalanan tadi, tiga mobil yang mengejar mereka berhasil ia patahkan.

"Aww, Krista. Kau tak perlu sampai menghabisi leher mereka."

Reiner tertawa lebar, mengingat si wanita pembunuh itu melompat dari jendela ke mobil pembawa _RPG_ dan dalam beberapa menit ketiga penghuninya sudah kehilangan kepala—bahkan membawa salah satu kepalanya ke mobil Bertholdt sebelum akhirnya Annie melemparnya jauh-jauh.

"Simpan tertawamu, Reiner. Banyak serigala yang akan menerkam nanti kalau kau melolong terus."

Annie berkomentar dingin, tangannya kosong tanpa senjata. Reiner mengenakan sarung tangan hitam di kedua belah tangannya dan Bertholdt menggendong sebuah pedang ringan di punggungnya. Krista berjalan di belakang mereka bertiga, agak sedikit malu-malu karena kejadian barusan.

"Ah," Krista mengeluarkan suara kecil. "Tujuh orang di arah jam tiga."

"—Tajam sekali, benar-benar _Assassin_ Level-4." Annie mengeluarkan pujian sarkas. "Bertl, kuserahkan padamu."

Bertholdt mengayunkan pedang kayu dari punggungnya dan berlari ke arah yang Krista maksud. Muncul tujuh orang sesuai perkiraan dengan senjata berat sekelas _Steyr AUG_ tengah berpatroli. Bertholdt seketika melompat ke tengah keramaian, belum sempat mereka menekan pelatuk gertakan, ayunan kilat sudah dilancarkan, melucuti kesadaran tujuh orang tersebut tanpa meninggalkan darah. Reiner memberikan aplaus ringan terhadap rekannya itu sementara Krista terpaku. Annie lalu melempar senapan sitaan kepada Reiner dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke arah utara.

Wilayah Slums sungguh sepi, tanah dan gedung tua lagi using yang mengapit terdengar tidak bernyawa. Reiner bilang kalau Slums adalah bekas tragedi sebenarnya beberapa tahun silam, dan merupakan sarang serigala sebelum namanya berganti hingga sekarang.

"Sepi, kupikir akan banyak sampah." Reiner mendengus. "Kita ke mana, Annie?"

"_Central Capitol, _tempat terhormat di Slums. Aku rasa mereka sudah tahu kita yang datang sehingga tidak perlu mengaum dan buang nyawa."

"Kau dingin seperti biasa, eh, Leonhardt?"

Mereka berempat terhenti karena suara yang tiba-tiba. Tidak ada orang dimanapun, lagi gedung itu tempat terbuka dan tidak ada wilayah untuk bersembunyi. Annie mendongak, mendapati wanita bersurai abu-abu dengan kemeja biru-kehijauan yang ditutupi oleh jas hitam tengah datang dari sisi jalan yang berlawanan dari mereka. Iris biru Krista membelalak.

"Selamat datang di _Slums_." Rico Brzenska mengurai senyum. "Oh? Bahkan si kecil sudah jadi anggota kepolisian?"

Belum sempat Annie membalas pernyataan menerima tamu itu, sang _Assassin_ sudah maju lebih dulu dengan pisau di kedua tangannya. Reiner dan Bertholdt pun berkehendak maju menghentikan mereka namun Annie menghentikan mereka berdua. Melihat Krista, Rico menyeringai lebar; dalam hati keinginan membalas lukanya tengah muncul lagi berkobar. Krista mengayunkan pisaunya berusaha mengenai leher Rico sementara Rico dengan lihainya menghindari sabetan benda tajam dengan santai. Sang serigala lalu menarik dua _handgun_ dari pinggangnya dan mulai menembak menyelaraskan irama dengan tari pisau yang dilancarkan sang pembunuh.

Iris biru itu berkilat-kilat, penuh hasrat membunuh. Ekspresi kesenangan di wajah serigala tidak juga hilang.

"Mati kau."

_DOR_

"Mati kau."

_DOR_

"Mati kau."

_DOR_

"Mati kau _Assassin_!"

Fase serius pun dimulai, Krista berhasil menangkap satu tangan Rico dan melucuti salah satu pistol dari tangan itu dengan goresan pisau, sedikit darah keluar dari baretan melintang di tangannya. Dengan posisi Rico di atas Krista, ia lebih mudah mengarahkan moncong pistol ke kepala kecil itu sebelum—

"… cukup, urusan kami bukan untuk menyaksikan pertarungan bocah."

Suara Annie menggema di lorong sepi, tetapi pergerakan keduanya terhenti begitu saja. Krista dan Rico berpandangan dengan penuh heran—tidak ada sesentipun badan mereka dapat digerakkan. Annie tidak lagi menghiraukan dan berjalan melalui patung mereka berdua dengan tangan di saku roknya. Tak disangka mereka semua ada sosok lain menyaksikan drama bisu itu dari kejauhan sejak tadi dengan senyum simpul dan sedikit tegukan _wine_ botolan.

Dot Pixis.

"—Pixis-_kaichou_!" pekik Reiner. "Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda."

Lelaki tua itu mengelus kumisnya, ekspresinya tidak berubah; senyum bisnis itu masih menempel kencang di wajahnya yang tandus. Di belakangnya menyertai seorang wanita dengan potongan rambut pendek nyaris menyerupai pria umumnya.

"Lepaskan mereka, _white wolf_." Pixis mendesis singkat, kedua tangannya berada di belakang.

"… Atas perintahmu."

Sesegera mungkin ketika kendali kembali, mereka berdua memisahkan diri. Krista menepi dan Rico kembali berada di belakang Pixis, menyarungkan kembali kedua laras pendeknya dan berdiri lagi tak bergerak.

(Apa yang terjadi?)

"Aku sudah mendengar dari Erwin kalau kalian kemari untuk bertanya tentan _Queen's Glass_, hm?" lelaki tua itu terkekeh pelan. "Maaf bila para serigala sangat sensitive terhadap makhluk di teritori mereka. Bagaimana kalau kita ke _Center Capitol _untuk sekedar minum teh?"

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan seluruh bangunan usang barusan, _Center Capitol_ adalah sebuah bekas gedung pencakar langit berlantai tujuh yang terlihat bobrok namun dalamnya terawat. Mereka berempat dibimbing untuk menuju lantai enam, di mana di tengah-tengah terdapat ruangan berornamen mewah dan beratapkan langit. Sofa yang terlihat cukup mahal ada di sana, juga meja dan tatanan selayaknya ruangan milik bos besar.

Memang, seperti kata Nanaba, ruangan itu adalah ruangan pribadi sang ketua serigala.

Pixis berdiri sementara ia memersilahkan semuanya untuk duduk; termasuk Nanaba dan Rico. Pria tua itu kemudian menenggak kembali _wine_ dari sakunya sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Tiga pecahan hadir di sini, eh? Sungguh pemandangan yang jarang." Pixis berucap, mereka pun saling bertukar pandangan satu-sama-lain. "Pasti kalian tidak tahu seputar _Queen's Glass Game, _bukankah begitu?"

"… Tiga?" ucap Krista pelan.

Rico menaikkan kacamatanya, "Ya; kau, aku, dan nona _White Order_ ini." ia mendecih. "Dihentikan paksa oleh syaraf XI selalu menyakitkan, kau tahu itu, Leonhardt?"

Annie tidak menjawab pancingan dari Rico dan memerhatikan Pixis. Pria itu berdehem.

Syaraf kranial kesebelas bernama Aksesori—merupakan syaraf yang mengendalikan pergerakan otot, adalah _Queen's Glass _ yang dipegang oleh _White Order_ dan biasa dipakai untuk penghukuman. Walau vakum, masih belum jelas fungsi _Queen's Glass _itu bagi Annie.

"_Queen's Glass Game_—maksud anda, pertarungan memperebutkan _Queen's Glass_?" Bertholdt menaikkan tangannya.

"Benar; biar kukoreksi, pertandingan _legal_ untuk memastikan siapa yang memenangkan _Queen's Glass _yang dilakukan di zaman dahulu." ujar Pixis. "Sayangnya, karena bentuk yang sekarang adalah fragmen, _Queen's Glass Game _tidak lagi memerlukan tumbal sebanyak permainan aslinya."

Annie angkat bicara, "Tumbal, _Sir?_"

"Penggunaan _Queen's Glass_ secara maksimal memerlukan tumbal, atau bisa disebut tiket pertarungan, sesuai dengan kekuatan masing-masing." "Kudengar-dengar—_Magentachresta_ sudah menyiapkan tumbal mereka dan siap mengincar pecahan kalian."

Annie hanya memutar bola matanya sangsi.

Pixis melanjutkan, "Tumbal milik _Magentachresta_ adalah 20.000 pemain di _Symphonic Culture Online_, sehingga bisa kupastikan kalau pecahan yang mereka pegang sangat kuat, bisa kuasumsikan mereka sudah mengumpulkan dua pecahan."

Reiner seketika berdiri dari sofa, "—Maksudmu mereka akan dibunuh!?"

x x x

Angin berembus kencang di luar jendela, mata itu menatap langit dengan nanarnya sembari tangan ia masukkan ke dalam saku jasnya. Tak lama, pintu ruangannya mengayun terbuka, menampilkan sang asisten yang tergesa-gesa dengan beberapa kertas di tangan.

"A-ada laporan masuk mengenai 20.000 orang mendadak tidak sadarkan diri…" ia tampak panik. "_Sir?_"

Mengetahui ada orang masuk, ia tidak juga bergubris dari posisinya, tetap menatap langit.

"Tch," ia mendecak, kini membuang muka ke arah tamu. "Sudah mulai … ya? Mereka yang mau memunculkan kotoran lama?"

Asistennya bergidik melihat ketuanya itu lalu menepi dan mengambil sebuah _cape_ berwarna merah darah menutupi jas putih yang ia kenakan. Kini, simbol netralnya telah hilang.

"… setelah dipikir-pikir, kau memang tidak cocok memakai sesuatu yang putih, ya." Sang asisten menaruh kertas itu di atas meja. "dr. Levi."

Lelaki yang dijuluki tangan emas kedokteran itu menggeram mental, lagi ia membalas, "Tanganmu yang menyandang _Assassin _Level-5 _Red Apostle_ juga tidak cocok dijadikan sebagai tangan perawat."

Petra Ral membuka baret susternya, turut serta mengambil _cape_ merah darah yang menggantung di sisi kantor, memakainya hingga menutupi kepalanya. Levi mengantungi beberapa buah pisau bedah dan juga sebuah _katana_ di balik jubah merahnya.

"Kita selesaikan ini, Petra. Sebelum nomor IX diambil olehnya—oleh ketua _Magentachresta_ bedebah itu."

[**tbc.**]


End file.
